once Upon a Ball: a story of finding unexpected love
by Princessrose175
Summary: 7th grader Rachel Berry is attending WMMS' annual semi formal dance, and she cant help but hope and pray her crush, Finn Hudson, is there. It's semi formal time,who will Rachel get in the end? Quinn Fabray or the clumsy quarterback? sorta anti finn. complete. go read sequel, once Upon A party. this will be a multi story series, and will probably be around 3-5 stories long.
1. ball gowns and dreadful mothers

Once upon a ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter one

Ball gowns and dreadful mothers

 **Author's note: Hello Everyone! Welcome to my story! Thank you for giving this one a chance I am pretty excited about it! This story is going to include bits of finchel and faberry and small bits of fuinn, I'm not sure how long this story may get, but I can promise you that I will not drop this story. I promise I will make sure that this story gets a proper ending**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters, if I did, they would already be in season four of the sequel, but they're not so I guess I don't own it. I also **DON'T** own vogue or the vogue vault.

 _Quinn POV_

Ugh! Today is the day my mom is going to bring me dress shopping for our winter formal, which just means the girls are finally going to put in a dress and boys my put a tie on top of their raggedy superhero shirts. And the worst part is my mom somehow believes that I need a 'new gorgeous gown fit for a princess.' Although maybe this means she'll finally notice me. I'm not a big deal around here, I'm mostly just fit in with all of the gymnasts and dancers. While the popular crowd consists of the theater geeks and people who aren't doomed to a life of a Lima loser. Guess I didn't make the cut. And of course she is one of them, not one of us. But, it doesn't matter she has eyes for one tall glass of Finn Hudson, I never said it was a good drink. Probably just a tall glass of expired milk, he used to actually have a brain, he was one of the smartest kids in the class, but then his "buddies" decided that he needed to come back down to their level of straight C's.

"Quinnie! Time to goooooo!"calls the disaster known as my mother.

"Coming Queen!" I sassily reptile back

"What did you call me!?"

"Mother."

"That's what I thought. Let's go."

She grabs the keys and practically stomps to the car, those heels do not do good for her. Maybe next time she should go with the two inch wedges instead of the five inch heels, or she could be like me, the tween, and wear flats and boots, or occasionally wear short wedges and heels. Oh well.

I'm pulled out of my daydream as we pull into the mall's parking lot. Then, she devil breaks the silence.

"Come on Quinnie, we're here!" She 'Joyfully' sings to me. Notice the quotes.

"I can see mom."I reply flatly.

We get out of the car and go to hike across the slushy and icy parking lot. It only takes a minute or two to do it, but with these bitter winds it feels like a year. Once were in the store she takes her and my coat and goes to hang them in the back, since this is where she works as manager.

I started to wander around and immediately my eyes fall to this glamorous two piece dress that's all white and has a jewel line across the bottom of the top and the waistline of the skirt. I was in love, of course my mother had another idea as she dragged me to the longer and more "normal" dresses.

At first she shows me this beautiful cascading ball gown, that has a silver jewel bodice and these beautiful mint green cascading ruffles, but it's not my style. She has her assistant at the vault take it into the dressing room for me. The next one she shows me is this beaded mermaid gown that looks like it's from the 50's, especially with that baby girl pink. The third one is a dark purple mermaid gown with a bottom that is puffed out, well I guess the plus side to that is if I fall it will break my fall.

"Look at this dress Quinn, it's beautiful!"

"Yay! You actually called me Quinn, finally! And that's not a beautiful dress it's a purple dress that had a minor explosion at the bottom of it."

"Haters going to hate, I guess. Alice! Bring this to her dressing room please!"

Why? Why! Does the world hate me! I just want my white wonderland dress!

The final dress she shows me looks like she's trying to get me to seduce a boy, I mean seriously! It's called devil's red and has a low sweetheart neckline with a jewel belt and jewels aligning the neckline. Is it bad that I want to roll my eyes at her right now.

"Yes. Yes it is sweetheart, you shouldn't want to roll your eyes at me."

"Oops! I said that out loud?"

"Just the eye roll part."

"Few!" I say swiftly wiping my hand across my forehead.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing mother." Nice save!

"Now, you are allowed to pick four dresses to try on, any four dresses."

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

I immediately made a move to run over to the winter wonderland ensemble and pick it off the rack in my size, my second option is a silver high low dress with a halter neckline with a diamond belt. My third option is a mint green dress that has sheer sleeves, and a jewel line going diagonally across the mint green bodice.

I turned around and found the most beautiful dress ever, but I already had my four, so when my mom wasn't looking I sneaked it into the dressing room. It would be worth it if I get caught, for this beautiful baby girl pink long flowing Aurora dress.

I get back to the dress rack I had been standing at just as she calls my name.

"Quinnie! Let's have you try these on before you sneak any dresses in there."

"Ok mom!"

I run over to the dressing room where my dresses are hanging, I go to close the door just as my mom's assistant, Alice, hands me a robe to change into, before I try on the first dress.

I slip of my scarf, then shirt, then tank, hopefully I can leave my bra on. Then I pull off my shoes, socks and leggings. I finish tying the robe's belt around my waist just as Alice knocks to come in.

"Quinn, can I come in now." Asks a delicate voice who belongs to Alice Vanhoover.

"Yeah." I simply said back.

She comes in and immediately starts unzipping the Aurora dress for me to try on. She slips it on me and has me turn around so she can zip me. As soon as she says I'm ready I walk out to come face to face with my mother.

"Oh Quinnie, you look gorgeous."

Oh, how pleasant it is to hear her coon over me.

"Thank you" I said back as I pulled my hair over my shoulder, which displayed the beautiful diamond teardrop earrings that she had me wear today.

I pulled open the door and walked out of the large dressing room to come face to face with my mother, who was sitting on the plush velvet bench outside of the room cross legged.

"Oh Quinnie!" She exclaimed with a gasp, "You look gorgeous!"

"Trust me mom, I know," I will never be one to be humble, " but this isn't the dress for me."

Twenty minutes later, I had picked out my dress and all I had to do now was find the perfect shoes.

—

Rachel POV

Today my dads decided that once I woke up they would drag me to The Vault, to get my winter formal outfit. I already had a million dresses, since papa was in such a high position at Vogue, he was allowed to go inside The Vogue Vault, and take thing here and there, without getting in trouble. So of course, he had to take me to the vault so I could get a, "beautiful new dress for me to impress boys with," even though it's the not the boys who will be impressed. Besides, I only want to impress one boy, Finn Hudson.

But, to my dismay, I spent five hours just picking out dresses to try on, not one single dress had touched my finger yet. Apparently a," young lady shouldn't have to carry around all of that weight of dozens of dresses," which is why he has given his partner in crime, Andrew, all of the dresses I have been interested in to bring to the dressing room. Which totals up to about thirty dresses. No joke. But, nevertheless thirty minutes into the dress fitting and half way through the various dresses we chose, I found the one. A blue grey dress that barely hit my knees, with a jewel bodice with jewel lines coming down from the bodice onto the skirt like icicles. I thank my papa for the dress as I put my striped white and gray form fitting tee back on, with my denim button up jacket, and my black leggings. All that's left to do is lace up my keds and go out to the car and go home. I closed the door to go out, just as my papa was saying his last goodbyes to Andrew, even though he would be seeing him tomorrow when he comes over to help get me ready. Which may seem weird, but Andrew is like an older brother to me, he just graduated college two years ago, and he has been like a son to my Papa, since he was an eighth grader, and his mother got a part time job at Vogue as a receptionist, and he was forced to go to work with her in the summer, which gave him the opportunity to get to know my papa. Soon enough, he was my father's intern and weeks later he became part of the family when his mother past away from the flu. But, you didn't come to hear the story of his life so onward!

As soon as I noticed that my papa was going to take hours to say goodbye and chat with Andrew, I headed toward his office to get a fresh cup of jasmine tea and a raspberry scone from his weekly delivery of pastries. I walked in and went to grab my tea bag when I noticed a mason jar full of dum-dum suckers in plain sight. It wouldn't hurt if I grabbed just one, right? I noticed that my Papa was nearing his luxurious modern office, and that if I wanted one I had to move quick. So I quickly, but quietly unscrewed the lid, and grabbed the first blueberry one I saw and screwed the lid right back on. And as soon as I put the sucker away in my pocket he was walking over to his mini kitchen to get Andrew and him a coffee, and a blueberry muffin for him and a cinnamon swirl pastry for Andrew. Thank goodness I had my own little space here or else I'd have to listen to my father and Andrew discussing how terrible it was that I hadn't found a boyfriend yet. Which doesn't even seem fair because Andrew has been dating this one girl since his seventh grade year and he still hasn't proposed yet! But, they just say that proves their point, that I should get a boyfriend this year, more. But oh well… it's not like I can go running to mommy, I don't even know who she is. But she didn't give me a second thought why should I give her one.

I went to lie down on my comfy and glamorous grey Annabelle chaise lounge as my father finished putting the finishing touches on his tea and as he called for me to get ready to leave, so much for relaxing in my little corner of his office apartment. I went over to the door and got ready to walk out and board the private jet to go home to Ohio with Papa and Andrew.

—

Mercedes POV

"So Quinn, what are you planning on doing to get your girl."

"I'm really not sure, I mean she's not even interested in me."

"Who cares." Commented Kurt

"You're Quinn Fabray, if you really want her, go get her." I added onto Kurt's comment.

"Yeah, but she's _**Rachel Berry**_ , and I'm just Quinn Fabray."

"You are not,' just Quinn Fabray'!" Kurt demanded.

"You're right, I'm Lucy Fabray!"

"You're not getting our point Quinn!" I calmly yelled.

 _ **So, that's**_ _**the end for now. I really hope y'all liked it, and thank you for those of you who are taking your time to read my author's notes. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope to publish chapter two in two weeks at the latest. Reviews are amazing! I would love to hear your suggestions, thoughts about the story and comments! I'm always looking for new ideas to mix things up so feel free to pm me a suggestion for a story or for this one or even put a comment**_


	2. A Night To Remember

Once upon a ball

Chapter three

A night to remember

By Princessrose175

 **Author's note: hello! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For coming back to read some more! Sorry this took so long I'm really busy and starting a fanfiction story in the middle of a school year is kinda crazy and delusional of me, but here you go enjoy! And this is also my first ever story to write so please go easy on me. And let me know if any of you like the flash, cause I'm thinking of doing a story regarding that and the warblers. Anyway, on with the story, i hope you like it.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL(**_ The title of the chapter _ **) AND/OR ANY OTHER THING I FEEL LIKE USING! I ONLY OWN MY PLOTLINE, OC'S, AND ORIGINAL SONGS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

Mercedes point of view

"Come on Quinn, Lucy, whoever you are, you know that you deserve somebody who loves you, and that person is Rachel. I don't care that she likes that Finn guy he's not the one right for her you are. I can see it in your eyes everytime you look at her, and i can see it in her too. You just have to make a move on her before she's gone."

"But Mercedes, you don't understand. I've already tried countless number of times."

"Then what's one more," butted in kurt right before his dad came to pick him up," well it looks like my dad will be here soon, you should go for it Lucy, if it means that much to you go for it, dont let her get snatched up shes special. I mean if i weren't gay I'd totally be hitting on her."

'Oh please, she would drive you crazy. Plus if you weren't gay i would have already snatched you up."

"You're totally right Mercedes, I almost forgot about that thing you had for me in the fifth grade, anyway my dad just pulled up, bye girls."

"Bye kurt!" we shouted in his ear in sync.

'Bye Mrs. Jones, thanks for having me over." he called to my mom, before he left.

"Bye kurt, have fun at the dance." she said as she poked her head out of her office.

"Thanks, bye." he stated as he finally closed the door around and left, to go over to Rachel's.

Rachel Point of view |

I was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of fresh strawberries, blueberries, and cantaloupe when the doorbell rang. My daddy got up to go get the door, and when he opened it he found Andrew smiling brightly as he held onto his girlfriend, Amelia.

" Why, hello Andrew! Rachel's dance isn't for another six hours, what are you doing her?" He exclaimed as he leaned in to give both Andrew and Amelia hug.

"Well Mr. Berry I wa"

"Andrew I told you to call me Hiram!" Daddy interrupted!

"Anyway as I was saying,we felt we should come over to show you something and I figured we'd start preparing Rachel once were done with that."

"But the dance isn't until later."

"Well we still have to take her to the spa, nail salon, and the mane boutique."

"I forgot about the spa!" Papa exclaimed! "We'll just have to do it here in our miniature spa."

"Miniature.?." My daddy remarked.

"Oh, shut up," called papa, as he got up off of his leather chair.

"Anyway, Andrew why don't we go in the sunroom instead of staying in this dark, dark room with no windows."

" That's just fine with me Hiram. What do you think Amelia?" Andrew asked his girlfriend with sincerity.

"I think it would be absolutely lovely, Mr and Mr Berry."

"Gloria darling, please call us Hiram and Leroy! We're practically family we've known each other since Andrew first became friends with you in the third grade, it's not like we didn't know Andrew until he came to Vogue."

When we walked over to the sunroom, I felt very confused, what did Andrew want to show us.

Once we were seated Andrew spoke," So, last night after we got back, I took Ahna out to dinner for our anniversary. And before you ask yesterday was not our anniversary, but we were **both** out of town on our anniversary, and could not change our plans. So, therefore we decided to go out last night, and…" he left off the next part for Amelia to say.

"He proposed! We're getting married!"

"I thought it was about time, I mean we have been dating for twelve looooong years."

"Andrew!"

"What?! you know I'm joking." He said innocently.

"Is that it?"

"I wish-ish." He added the ish after his newly fiancée gave him a look.

"You see, we're getting married late April, early May."

"Why? You have all the time in the world." My papa questioned sincerely.

"Well, in order for me to be able to fit into a regular wedding dress at the wedding and not have to be in a maternity one, we have to get married soon."

"Are you saying what I think your saying!?" My papa asked giddily.

"Yes!" Amelia squealed.

"Well, come on then. It's already one, and now we have four ladies to pamper."

"Four?" Andrew and Daddy both questioned, as they thought they only had Rachel.

"Why yes, two of Rachel's friends are coming over,"

"Andreana and Kurt, which means three ladies and one boy. Papa!"

"Who's the third one though?" Asked daddy.

"Amelia." I said as if it were the most clear thing in the world.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that, I'm perfectly fine."

"I thought you might enjoy, but if you really don't want to do it." I convincingly prompted.

"Alright fine." She sighed dramatically.

"Good then." I nodded approvingly.

Luckily, just as that conversation ended, Kurt rang the doorbell to let us know he was finally here, then less than two minutes later, Andreana got here.

"Off to spa!" I yelled enthusiastically.

At the "mini" spa

"Now we apply the facial," stated papa.

"I know blueberry for Amelia, Vanilla mint for Rachel, razpadazz for Andreana, and I believe milk coconut chocolate for Kurt, am I correct?" Asked Andrew as he was preparing the four different types of facials, for the four of us.

"That's right." Replied a smug Kurt, since he had confirmed that milk coconut chocolate was indeed the right facial 'flavor', for the fifth time now. I think that Andrew is just making sure that there is someone just like him and that he's not dreaming. Well, obviously Kurt's not 'just like him' because Kurt is gay, and well Andrew's fiancé is pregnant, and last I checked….

Anyway… once they got all of the facials mixed up and applied, we got to decide or nail polish color. Well, except for Kurt, he's just going to get them buffed, since he's a boy, you know. We chose our colors immediately, no hesitation we all knew exactly what we wanted. I chose the blue infused grey matte color, while Andreana chose a black matte with sequins to go on the bottoms, and Amelia chose a glossy purple infused grey for her nails. They are going to be so beautiful when they are done.

Quinn POV- meanwhile

"Mom!" I called as soon as I got home,"I'm home!"

"That's great dear, why don't you go grab your dress, then we can go get your hair done at Melissa's."

"Kay. BRB!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

As soon as I got down stairs it was off to the car, thank goodness I wore something nice to Santana's, I went over there as soon as I left Mercedes, she had to get ready and Kurt had already left to go to Rachel's. That lucky boy, him and Andreana, I swear. Of course I had been lost in a daydream since we left the house, because now we're at the salon, thirty minutes after we left, which is surprising because usually it takes about 40 minutes with all of the country roads. Soon enough though, I was in the salon and sitting down in the chair ready for my 'makeover' my mom said that as if I were to cut or dye my hair or something. I love my pretty red hair, but mom doesn't. She just lucky I agreed to that diet, after we left our old house I immediately went on a diet, something about upholding the Fabray name.

Thirty minutes later after cutting off five inches, so my hair would be about three inches past shoulder length. My mom was of course still begging me to dye it, I finally gave in though to my dismay. I was to dye it a natural blonde color, just a little dark.

She applied the dye and one hour later my beautiful auburn red hair was turned into a soft luscious blonde. Why did I give in! No one's going to recognize me! Oh well, maybe this is what will make Rachel attracted to me in the end.

One hour later at Santana's house

 _Ding dong_!

"Santana sweetheart, can you get the door?"

"Yeah mom!"

"Hey you," I said to her as she opened the door.

"Britt's already upstairs," she called as we started ascending the stairs, so was she just going to ignore the fact that I look totally different and that my makeup is totally not me.

"Quinnie!" Joyfully screamed Britt when she saw I was here." You look so pretty with your white dress and your hair! It's blonde, we're like twins now!" To say she was excited was an understatement.

"Yeah yeah," replied an unenthusiastic Santana.

"Hey what's up?"

"First it was the body, now the hair and makeup! Really Q, I get you want to not be excluded but, we don't care what you look like it's not like you have to worry about losing us."

"San, that's not why my hair looks like this, my mom practically forced me to get it died so I could uphold the Fabray name."

"Still, your makeup…"

"My makeup is going to get washed off then you two are going to do it, because yours look stunning." That's how two hours later my look was completely transformed form hottie hooker to stunning middle schooler.

 _Knock-knock-knock_

"Sweetie, Liz is here!" Called Santana's mother up the stairs.

"Coming!" Yelled Santana, in a very annoyed tone.

"Can you guys come with me?" Pleaded Santana towards us.

"Fine," it's not like I could resist her pout face, easier now that in ten minutes.

We all made a move to go downstairs at the same time which resulted in us opening the door then bumping into to each other and rolling down the curved stairs, which were very close to her room, and to the front door where her cousin had watched everything unfold through the window. Once we all got up and untangled, Santana was the one to open the door, and of course Elizabeth just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Still acting like three years olds I see," remarked the 13 year old.

"Still acting like a class A bitch I see," threw back Santana.

"Oh please, I'm the favorite in this family."

"You can keep believing that as long as Abuela is giving me more presents and money."

"That's because your family needs it, mine has an abundance of money, while yours does not."

"Yeah, cause you know my mom is the one who works as a realtor and not the one who is a surgical doctor."

"Stop bragging Santana, it's not nice."

It was at That moment Santana's mom, came ou if the kitchen to hear then end of her and Elizabeth's conversation.

"Santana! Be nice to your cousin!"

"But mom, she started it!"

"I'm done with that excuse Santana May Lopez! You have been using that excuse ever since you were five years old! I'm done with it!"

"It's true Maribel," I butted in.

"Quinn I appreciate that you like to help prove Santana point, but I am done with excuses and I would appreciate if you didn't lie to me. Now why don't you girls **all** go upstairs into the loft, maybe you can play a fun board game or karaoke, I still have to finish diner."

"Yes " said Brittany in the most plain tone I've ever heard her talk in.

 **Important notice:**

 **So, that's it for this chapter, I'll try and have the next one up next weekend or that week. Please review, they mean the most to me, but please be nice, in my opinion a review is to compliment somebody on their work or to suggest them on a few things they could do better. I know you may not want to waste your time on reviewing, trust me i know, but it means the world to me when i see i have a review. Just do me a favor and don't post anything mean, because i have worked really hard on this story and if you don't have anything nice to say about it, then i don't care about your opinion and it means nothing to me, so save your breath, well time and text, since you can't say it to my face. Also, thank you for taking your time to read this. Make sure to hit the follow and favorite button on your way out too!**

 **Next chapter: arriving at the dance and seeing kurt's, Santana's, Brittany's, Finn's, and Andreana's outfits.**

 **Btw: I dedicate this story to my Bff for inspiring me to write this.**


	3. a Night to Remember part two

Once upon a ball

A night to remember part two

Chapter three

By Princessrose175

 **Please read-** **AN: so here is the third chapter, I know it's a little late, than I told you, but I can only write so fast. This has been one terrible day for me, my crush found out that I like them, and I have like half of my classes with them so… but you don't need to hear about all of my troubles so here is the story…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE SONGS I USE IN THIS STORY OR WHATEVER OTHER FAMOUS THING I MENTION, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE. thank you!**

 **Santana POV**

We made sure to hurry upstairs as fast and as orderly as we possibly could, after my moms speech towards us. Once we all made it to the loft, Elizabeth was the one to break the silence.

"So I see your pattern of getting in trouble, from your mom when I'm over, is still in tact.

"Oh please. Don't go flattering yourself Eliza, it's not your the perfect angel in the family." Butted in Quinn

"Why don't you stay in your world of lollipops and alcoholics,Quinn." She condescendingly bantered towards Quinn.

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut." Piped up Brittany in a 'you wanna mess with me bitch' tone.

Luckily that was what shut her up, which was surprising considering how much she talks. She talks more than Treasure Trail, and she talks up a storm.

"Let's do something fun,"and the spell was of silence was broken.

"How bout this new game I got." I replied holding up my new LEGO Star Wars video game.

"What are we doing talking when I can be beating the virtual life out of you." Sassed back Eliza.

"Game on." I threatened with the most serious look on my face.

That's how two hours later when it was time for dinner and my mom came up to get us, she was mortified.

" ¡tramposo! Juro que voy a ir a todas las alturas de Lima en tu culo! ¡No puedo creer que hayas engañado! estás mintiendo, escoria engañosa! no eres una puta! Una puta! ¡porque eres tan malvado y tan celoso de todos!"

"Santana Lopez! What do you think you are doing!" She yelled as I was in the process of screaming in Spanish at Eliza for cheating!"

"What?" I questioned innocently.

"You know what!" She scolded. "Girls go downstairs."

"Well then…" I stated as I started to race to the stairs

"Not you Santana!"

"Well, damn it!" I murmured under my breath

"What did you say!"

"Nothing." I whispered

"Good. Go eat." She commanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" I called as I raced down stairs and slid down into the kitchen on my skates. "Yum! Four cheese ravioli!"

Rachel POV

"Rachel! Come on down! Time for pictures!" Yelled Daddy as I finished putting on my shoes and grabbing my black, diamond-studded leather jacket, that Papa bought for me just for the dance.

"Okay Papa!" I called back as I opened the door and wobbled over to the curved stairs that led down to the entryway.

"Oh Rachel, you look beautiful." Cooed Andrew.

"Oh Andrew I couldn't have done this without you." I pleaded back, "but get me my corsage stat." I demanded with an all to innocent look on my face.

"Right here my lady," responded my father as he hooded out my corsage for me to slip it on my wrist.

"Thank you Papa," I replied as I delicately slipped on the corsage, and stepped off to the side so Andreana would have room to come down.

"Andreana! Come on down! Your the next contestant on WMMS' semi formal!"

"Geez, Rachel they don't need to hear your screaming next door," Smirked Andreana as she stepped out of the first guest room on the left.

She walked out with her mermaid dress touching the floor, it had a sparkly gold bodice and a black, tulle skirt.

"Andreana! You look so pretty." I cried as I ran up to her while trying to dry my face from tears.

"Rachel don't cry, we can't have your mascara run now can we." She replied as she stole my hankie from me and started riding my cheeks of the tears.

"Time for Kurt," I said turning towards Papa, signaling him to buzz Kurt out from the inner doorbell system.

"That was my cue right?" Questioned kurt as he closed the door around him and stepped toward the stairs.

"It was, you look great kurt." He was wearing a light grey button up with a blazer that had a picture of New York that wrapped around the whole blazer and black dress pants, he even had his hair coiffed after we parted ways. Everyone was staring at his blazer when he broke the silence.

"Dang! I forgot my shoes! Rewind." He said as he ran back to the guest room and slipped on his shoes. "And play."

"Kurt you look amazing." I squealed when he got to the last step.

"Come on ladies grab an arm, we have a dance to go to!" He said gesturing us to link arms with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Papa, "we still have to do pictures."

"Can't we do them later, or never?" I pleaded

"Come on Rach, just one!" Pleaded Andrew back.

"Fine… but don't think I'm happy about it."

"Come on, Miss sassafras."

"I'm not three anymore you know."

"Yeah Yeah, just get over here for pictures without falling, Miss. I'm gonna wear two inch heels."

"You said I should be wearing three inch heels at this point!"

"Hey it's not my fault you were born with the short genes."

"Papa! Andrew's being mean." I yelled at the top of my lungs since he was all the way in the backyard setting up the camera.

"Suck it up buttercup!" Yelled back Daddy.

"You better be out here in five minutes or I'm going to come in there myself and get you!"

"Coming!" I replied as I started wobbly jogging towards the backyard.

"Don't go losing a shoe Cinderella," smirked Kurt as he _walked_ past me.

"Haha very funny." Andreana replied, "you try jogging in two inch heels then you can comment."

"I have, when I was three I stole my moms and only took them off for my bath."

"Yeah well, you're… you're a… oh I give up, you win." I sighed

 **Meanwhile at Santana's- Santana POV**

"That was delicious Mrs Lopez," moaned Quinn as she set down her fork on her plate.

"You bet," I seconded

"Santana why don't you and I go get changed into our dresses?" Motioned Brittany as she had finished her meal ten minutes ago.

"Sure." I winked back.

"Let's go upstairs shall we," gestured Britt as we started going towards the stairs.

—-

 **Upstairs-Santana pov**

"Here's your dress," I acknowledged to Britt as she was checking that not a single hair was out of place.

"Thanks San, I'm just gonna go in there…"

"Yeah yeah totally go ahead" I awkwardly said as she opened the door,

"Kay" and the door was shut, ugh.

What is she doing to me, I'm at loss of words now, I get all sweaty and stuttery when I'm around her. I can't lose my game, if anyone at school finds out I'm not straight, or that I have a sensitive side, I will get a slushie to my face that second.

I was pulled out of my day dream when Brittany announced," I'm done."

"Kay." And with that I enclosed myself in the small bathroom.

"Time to slip on this beauty" I whispered to myself

Just have to step in and zip up.

 **Five minutes later**

"San you okay?"

"Yeah, can you just zip me?" I responded as I opened the white bathroom door.

"And...there you go, you're set."

"You look great Brittany, that shade of pink really stands out."

"Well you don't look too bad yourself, with that devil's red dress with a skin tight bodice and that to die for skirt."

"What can I say. Don't underestimate yourself though, I mean that hot pink dress and that single lace shoulder sleeve really don't leave much room to imagine." It was with that final comment I got her to blush.

Maybe this dance wouldn't be sooooo bad after all.

 **AN: so that was a very short chapter, I'm sorry. But next chapter is the dance where I will elaborate on everybody's outfits and remind you of others. And this will involve Brittana at some point but you won't know when. Hope you enjoyed it. (Or didn't, I don't really care)**


	4. the night begins

Once upon a ball

Chapter four

The night begins

By Princessrose175

 **Author's note: hello everyone! Thank you for coming back! So this is a really fun chapter that I started at my semi formal. Sorry it took so long to get this to you, it's really hard and takes a while to upload, but that's no excuse, so sorry!**

 **disclaimer: i do not own glee or somewhere only we know if i did well... i probably wouldnt be needing to write this fanfiction**

—

 **Quinn pov**

Tonight is the of the dance, and I couldn't be feeling more excited and nervous and the same time. I'm in the car only minutes away from school, where the dance is being hosted, and before I know it my mom pulled her sedan up to the school. I grab my clutch and I gracefully hop onto the middle school's sidewalk. I realize how cold it is the moment I'm fully out the car, I'm glad that my mom made me wear a leopard fur jacket to the dance. As soon as I walk inside the gymnasium which has been turned into a makeshift ballroom. I looked around the room to see if any of my other friends, besides Brittana, are here yet. I looked around the room to see Brittany and Santana making out in the corner to my right, and that Rachel was arriving through the east doors, while I was standing by the chairs on the right side of the gym. She's here. She can't be here yet. I frantically looked around for another one if my friends as I saw her heading my way. Sadly, just as I spotted my cheer mate, Natalia, she had already made her way over to me.

"Hi there stranger." She announced. I jumped around to find her standing behind me, as I had turned around while looking for an escape plan.

"Hi." I squeaked back

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Rachel?" Asked kurt while shaking her shoulder

"Yeah." She replied as she was clearly not paying attention, as she was staring at my dress.

"Is that Andrew?" Frantically replied kurt, not caring that she wasn't paying attention.

"What!" She practically squealed as she pulled back into reality, as she jumped around looking where kurt was pointing at a very confused Andrew. Suddenly a smile spread across his face as he started heading over here, not before my glorious older sister stopped him though.

"Of course she showed up. She just can't help but take up an opportunity to meddle in my personal life." I murmured under my breath.

"Sorry Quinn. Did you say something." Replied Rachel.

"Oh, nothing." I stammered as crimson rapidly filled my cheeks. Oh why does she make me blush so hard. I didn't even bulbs while having the puberty talk with my mom and that was embarrassing. Not even when I had to sit through "the talk" with my sister when she came home after her first time. I suddenly found an extreme interest in the floor as did she as she saw Andrew was looking for her again along with my sister.

'Oh dear god. Please don't let her see me.' I thought in my head

Sadly my prayer wasn't met, as I looked up to see my sister sashaying towards us. Clearly she is still trying to get Andrew to fall for her even though she knows he is perfectly happy with his girlfriend of **12** years.

"Hi Caboosey." She smirked

"It's Quinn now, Miss Drunk party girl."

"That was once." She whined.

"Yeah well, I'm Quinn now, yet you never let me live that nickname down. Why should I be any different, and as I recall that was 37.5 times."

"Point five?" Questioned rachel

"She came home tipsy once," I largely smirked as she glared death into my head.

"Oh." Whispered rachel in recognition

It was Andrew who broke the silence three minutes later," anyway I was talking with Trixy,"

"It's Sam or Samantha now." Budded in the drunk mess I call my sister.

" so we were talking and she was telling me how you have had this crush since you were in the fifth grade and how you were hoping that they would ask you out," I blushed majorly as he had been referring to me," and I said how Rachel was hoping her crush would ask her out too." It was then the divas turn to blush.

"Well Sam. Did Andrew mention to you that his girlfriend Amelia, the one from high school, is now his fiancé."

"No he didn't." Falsely pleasantly grouches my sister as she gave me a look ,that if look could kill, would have killed me and left me as roadkill in the hunger games.

"Anyway… Quinn and I were just about to head out to dance and grab Brittana." It was at that moment that I looked around and realized that Andreana and kurt had disappeared. I wanted to complement them on their outfits, oh well I'll do it later. Rach then grabbed me by the hand before giving me a look of 'this is our chance to escape' and I gladly took it and enveloped myself in the pleasure of holding her soft, silky, tiny hand. At hat moment I had to immediately stop myself before I let out a dreamy sigh. "Look there's kurt!" Exclaimed Rachel as she pulled me toward kurt and Andreana as soon as she found them. They immediately went into a debate about the ultimate Valentine's Day song, as I zoned out.

I even turned rd up wandering around the dance to find Britanna nowhere, so I decided to go to bathroom to powder my nose and reapply some lip gloss. It was in the ladies room that I heard moaning and pleasant groans coming from the handicap stall, I kneeled down to look under to see Santana's, Black, two inch wedges and Brittany's white high top converse.

"Hey Brittana, come on out if the closet and stall won't you." I laughed, and knocked on the stall. My comment was quickly followed by some coughs and zipping of dresses. Santana was the first one to step out.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Questioned Santana as soon as she stepped out.

"Only about 15 seconds of it, why?" I replied

"You probably don't want to know." I could visibly see her posture relax after I had responded, but tended up once more when she answered. Suddenly our joking atmosphere turned into a tense and serious one.

"You won't tell anyone Quinn, will you?" Piped up Brittany as she stepped out and finished lacing up her shoes.

"No of course not." I anxiously responded," that's for you to decide. When and where you want to do it and who you want to tell. It's your secret not mine." I calmly replied.

"Thank you." She whispered just under her breath.

"Anyway, I better get back out there and you guys should too." I stated breaking the tense mood.

"Yeah we should." Laughed off Satan, I mean Santana, " we haven't really spent much time enjoying this party." She giggled out as she smoothed her rumpled dress out.

—

Meanwhile at the 'party'

 **Rachel POV**

Of course as soon as I walked over we coincidentally got into a heated debate of the ultimate Valentine's Day song. I believe that there is no one song for Valentine's Day, Andreana believes that "I Have Nothing" is the best one, and kurt think that Come What May is the best one because singing that song to your lover is more intimate than sex. Which he majorly blushed at when he said it.

"There is no one Valentine's Day song!" I yelled

"No! I have nothing is **the Valentine's Day** song, no matter who is singing it, it brings an emotional and loving depth to it that you would be absolutely insane to say that it isn't the best Valentine's Day song.

"No! I agree! Whitney Houston is amazing, but Come What May, is the ultimate song for Valentine's Day. I mean singing it to your partner or lover is a more intimate act than sex, and there is no other song that can top that." That what it sounded like for the next twenty minutes until Andrew came over and broke it sort with saying,

"Well, you may never be able to agree on a live song, but the best breakup song for Valentine's Day Day is definitely Womanizer." In which we all nodded in agreement. " do you know where W went her sister is looking for her?" t that moment I looked around to realize that during our 'discussion' Quinn had ran away.

"She was with us, busy she must have ran away during our conversation."

"Sure let's call it that" claimed Mercedes As she sauntered over towards us. Suddenly a loud cat call was exclaimed from one very Gay Latina behind me. But, don't tell her I said that, she might be offended.

"Hey girls." She smiled, then nodded at Andy and me. "Kurtsie" and that was his cue to blush for the fifth or sixth time of the night. "Satan, bubbles" She nodded respectfully at both Santana and Britannia as she acknowledged them, along with the rest of the group.

"So where is miss wonderland, they are about to announce princess and prince of the semi formal."

"Here I am."

Piped up Q as she arrived.

"Thank goodness White Girl they're about to announce the winners."

"Seriously." I giddily replied. Right as she said that Mrs. Beechler came on the mic and announced the prince, which didn't have much competition as only three boys had tried for Prince; Finn, Mike and this guy named Max were up, and Finn needed up winning. Oh, isn't he just so handsome.

"Time to announce the semi formal Princess." She exclaimed as she started tearing open the envelope, and quickly read it, and the winner is… with the highest number of write in votes ever! Miss Rachel Berry!" I squealed as soon as I heard my name I received a few hugs and kisses, on the cheek of course, before I went up and then as I climbed the stairs as fast as I could and waiting for me was a gorgeous and petite tiara.

And before I knew it Finn was grabbing my hand and leading me down the steps to the floor for our first dance and if I felt I wasn't in heaven already, I sure did then. He grabbed my waist the I grabbed his shoulder which was a task because of how tall he is. Then the music was cued in the background and somehow this was Andreana's and Kurt's song to sing, of course. I immediately recognized the song as the notes started up.

( **Bold is kurt** _italics is Andreana_ underlined _**is both).**_

 **I walked across an empty land**

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

 **I felt the earth beneath my feet**

Sat by the river, and it made me complete

 _ **Oh**_ _, simple thing where have you gone_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

 **I came across a fallen tree**

 **I felt the branches looking at me**

 **Is this the place we used to know**

 **Is this the place that I've been dreaming of**

 _ **Oh**_ _, simple thing where have you gone_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know

This could be the end of everything

 **So why don't we go**

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know_

Somewhere only we know

Meanwhile

Quinn POV

I stood by and watched as Rachel delicately went up the stairs, there were leading up to the stage, and as the tiara got placed on her head. That should be me standing there with her not Finn, if anyone has to stand with that glass of rotten milk it's me. That way she doesn't get any more poisoned by his 'charm' or whatever she believes he has. They went and held hands as announced to the whole school the 'semi formal prince and princess' as if we didn't know already. She then motioned them toward the stairs and down for their first dance, in the middle of the gym, where I somehow have a perfect view. I spent all night running around with Rachel whether it be to the coat room, or all around the gym just because I care about her and I wanted to get noticed by her, but I'll take what I can get. Yet, Hudson swoops in after he's been spending the whole night dancing with other girls and his football buddies. The music was cued as soon as they got to their places and of course it was "Somewhere Only We Know" That was supposed to be our song, Faberry's song. Not Finchel's. Yes, I'll admit Andreana's and Kurt's singing is beautiful And angelic but it's no Rachel. If only there were a short charming boy, with his hair gelled down like cement, then things would be perfectly in place.

And of course I thought too soon, I turned my head towards the doors to look away from rotten milk and the angel to find a boy who seems kinda short with a bow tie on and his hair gelled down like cement. His eyes looked around the room until they finally found the someone they were looking for, then a huge grin spread across his face like he just found out that he's been cast in the new Star Wars movie or something. He quickly started speed walking towards the one and only… Kurt Hummel? Black and white tuxedo hobbit walked over to fashionista and resident gay kurt Hummel? Am I dreaming? Since when does Hummel get the one he wants before me? I turned back to the dance just in time to see Rachel looking my way with a frown/pout on her face, maybe I still have a chance after all.

—-

 **AN: that's it! Sorry for the short chapter! How you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry just because I'm done with the dance doesn't mean the story is over, we are only at the beginning!:D ;)**


	5. the night continues

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter five

The night continues

 **AN: hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was my longest one yet! But I hope to make this one even longer. Anyway… ok with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Any songs I mention, or anything famous in the world. Because if I did I wouldn't need to write fanfiction!**

 **Kurt POV**

Andreana and I were finishing up the song when I felt a light tap on my shoe. Why would someone tap on my very expensive Calvin Klein lace up Oxfords? I mean don't they know not to mess with me? I looked down to see these beautiful and mesmerizing hazel eyes and a gigantic smile. I wasn't expecting this fine fella to come! It was when Andreana practically stepped on my foot with her, short two-inch, heel that I was pulled back into reality and remembered to sing my line. The song ended not much longer, and as soon as it did I raced to find the handsome man I call my best friend.

"What are you doing here?" I Questioned him as soon as I got down from the stage.

"I'm here to support my best friend."

"Come on Blaine, it has to be more than that. You originally told me you couldn't come because it was Jeff's birthday."

"Yeah well you're more important to me than Jeff's mom's glorious three layer chocolate and buttercream cake with a strawberry filling" blaine replied while practically drooling at the end.

"How sweet." I sarcastically responded

"I know right?" Blaine really needs to learn sarcasm.

"Anyway, weren't you going to say something about why you came, I mean you tapped my foot during my performance!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know I was here. But you are right I didn't just come because I like you more than Jeff's birthday cake. Kurt, while I was over at Jeff's earlier I realized something. You move me kurt. I know I'm bad at romance and that I'll probably screw this up, but I really like you kurt and I don't care how many attractive Gap employees there are in Ohio, you're the only one I want…" Blaine paused as if I were going to reject him or something. But instead was pleasantly surprised when I kissed him straight on the lips, with a little tongue.

"Wow"

"Wow is right. Blaine are you sure you want me and not one Rachel berry."

"That was one kiss Kurt! And it was before I came out so, ha! And yes I am sure that I want you over some dramatic clingy girl." Laughed Blaine when he finished.

"Come on let's go dance," I gestured as I started pulling Blaine toward the dance floor.

"before you met me I was alright but things were heavy you brought me to life, now every February you'll be my valentine" sang Blaine as soon as he heard what song it was.

"Let's go all the small the way tonight, no regrets just love. We can dance until we die, you and I. We'll be young forever." We sang together, it was like that for the rest of the song us dancing together while singing along to our song. "I'm a get your heart racing in my skin right jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tights jeans tonight!" We practically yelled as the ending notes of the songs faded out.

"This is why I came." Breathlessly whispered Blaine in my ear, as he was leaning on me when the next song started.

"A slow dance. May I have this dance?" I asked in a very polite manner with my hand out so we could slow dance.

"Yes, but I wanna stay like this. I like leaning on your shoulder, that way I can whisper silly things in your ear and smell your hair."

"Okay weirdo, but grab my hands at least" I whispered back.

"Fine…" he grunted

Just as were were getting comfy and in step with the music Andreana and the girls walked up to us.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine" greeted Andreana with a smile on her face.

"Hey girls," I sighed as the moment had been broken.

"Who's the hobbit, Hummel?" Questioned Santana.

"Girls this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend."

Blaine nodded approvingly at the name.

"Oh so he's your boy toy." Responded Santana.

"No Santana there's a difference between a boyfriend and boy toy, at least I think there is." Budded in Brittany. We all laughed at the last comment, Brittany sure knows how to lighten the mood.

"Well as happy as I am that my one and only dolphin got a dolphin boyfriend, we have a major crisis"

"Britt, you're starting to sound too much like Berry." Commented Santana

"Oh shut up." Replied Brittany in her most loving tone

"What is it this time? A broken nail or wait a loose thread." I asked going back to the crisis at stake.

"Worse, after Rachel and Finn's dance Finn leaned in to kiss her and she kissed back, but then someone yelled 'Finn Hudson how dare you! I thought you loved me!' They broke apart Finn had a apologetic look on his face and Rachel ran to the bathroom at the west end of the school crying, and now she won't come out of the stall, and I bet her makeup is ruined." Quinn told me I'm precise detail.

"Alright, I'm coming, just let me run to my locker first."

"What about me?" pouted Blaine. I forgot what position we were in as soon as the crisis had been exposed.

"You can come with me, Rachel always warms up around you for some reason."

"Yeah because I'm her brother." Murmured Blaine

"What sweetie?" I cooed at Blaine

"Nothing sweetheart." He cooed back.

"If you say so, but um we kinda have to go." I said gesturing to Blaine to move off my shoulder.

"Oh right." He said as he lifted himself off of me. And as soon as he was completely off of my body, I shivered from the lack of body warmth Blaine had been giving off.

"Let's go," I stated with my hand out showing that the girls should start going, because I was going to walk with Blaine. But sadly, Britt went and pulled me ahead to ask me about my 'dolphin' on the way to my locker this meant Blaine was all by himself, oh I pray that these girls don't tear him apart like they did last time I started hanging out with a guy. Who was presumably gay if course.

 **This was a pretty short chapter, but The next one is already ready, it should be posted when you finish this one. And what would y'all think about a** _love,Simon_ **fanfiction? Or maybe a flash and glee one?**


	6. the saving of Rachel

Once Upon A Ball

By princessrose175

Chapter six

Saving Rachel and grilling Blaine

 **AN: so here is the next chapter, I hope you all are enjoying the klaine scenes. I know I am really enjoying writing them. I know Gleecarmelmm was really surprised when I first mentioned klaine. She texted me that I added klaine and I was like yes, yes I did. Anyway so, please review! I love hearing all y'alls thoughts on what I'm writing and producing, even if it's criticism on my writing skills or grammar(yes I know I suck at those) just don't make it all pointless negative if you could! Anyway TaDa! He is the next chapter of Once Upon A Ball.**

 **Blaine POV**

I could tell by the way kurt was gesturing for the girls to walk ahead of us that he wanted us to have some more alone time. But we were interrupted by the dumb blonde. I think her name is Brittany? I'm still not sure. I was quickly out of my misery when the technicolor zebra, known as Mercedes, walked up to me.

"Hey Blaine, how are you?" Ok something's up she's never been that nice to me before.

"I'm fine.." I skeptically replied.

"You know that if you hurt my boy, that us girls are going to hurt you, right?"

"I wouldn't ask if any less, I'd be a real jerk to hurt Kurt."

"Glad we're on the same page then. Has Kurt told you what necklace chain he's wearing?

"No? Why would I want to know?"

"Just ask him, it has a sweet story behind it."

"Well I know I got it for him, if that's what you mean." I replied

"Just ask" She smugly replied. "This is the bathroom, do you want to go in first?"

"Sure" I pushed open the door, and immediately heard the soft sobs that filled the tiny bathroom. "Rach?" And as I stepped around the corner I saw Quinn standing outside of her stall.

"Good luck with her, I've been trying for 15 or so minutes and she won't even talk to me just sob his name." She frowned.

"Blaine?" She sobbed, I walked over her stall and quietly knocked on the stall door

"Rach can you come out?" I gently asked

"Good luck," smirked Quinn.

She opened the door and I was met with a mascara and tear stained face, a disheveled half up half down hair do, and a huge pout.

"Blainy!" She sobbed even louder into my shoulder as she stepped out.

"Shhh. It's okay just lay your head on my shoulder. There there. He's just a big jerk."

"I don't even know if she was telling the truth though."

"Well it doesn't matter, he had been dancing with a ton of other girls earlier and suddenly you appear and he kisses you."

"I know, but it felt soooooo goood."

"I bet it did." I sensitively replied

"How are you gay? Boys are so stupid! Except for you and Kurt of course."

"Well more like straight guys are the stupid ones, and if you think they're so stupid why aren't you gay."

"I never said I wasn't into girls." She defended

"Wait are you saying?..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm bi"

"Oh Rach. That's it then, just get a girlfriend"

"But who? There are no gay or bi girls in my grade that I know of."

"What about Quinn?"

"She straight!"

"Really? I thought she was gay, I mean the amount of times I've caught her looking at you or your but, is plentiful."

"Ha-ha… very funny Blaiblai."

"I'm just saying." I put my hands up in surrender. It was that movement and those puppy dog eyes I have her that made her crack a small chuckle.

"You got her to laugh!" Gasped Quinn

"Quinn!" We both yelled

"Did you hear all of that?" Questioned Rach

"Yeah… I did. Even the part about me." I blushed knowing I had probably just outed her, " and it's true, I am… g..ga..gay. And I do li li like you." She blushed and started staring down at the floor.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Asked Rach.

"Because you're **Rachel Berry** the popular girl, I figured you would have just laughed it off."

"Why would I have done that, we do have gay parents after all." She said gesturing to me.

"Wait.." She said connecting the dots.

"Yes Rach and I are siblings."I sighed just as I did, the door opened.

"Hey Rachel?" Gently Asked kurt. "Oh you're already out. How did you do that?" He asked me

"Guess I just have a special brotherly charm." I smirked

"Wait… you two are siblings?"

"Yeah." Laughed Rach

"What about the kiss."

"Well I was on that medicine in the hospital remember." He nodded, " and so since Blaine is my brother, I normally hug him when he comes home or back from wherever he was, but since I was under that drug I went to sloppily kiss his cheek, but kissed his lips instead."

"And since no one knew we were siblings I went along with it, and pretended to like it at the time. But don't worry, I had already came out to her and our dads." I finished

"Okay… now that that's done with, Rachel do you think you can back with us to the dance?"

"Yeah, we just have to do something about this face." She said while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Why do you think I brought this? Now Quinn, Blaine shoo! I have work to do!"

"Yes sir!" I shouted as I rushed out behind Quinn.

"Hey Blaine?" Asked Quinn

"Yeah."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"No I just have a really good gaydar. And for the record I see the look in your eyes when you look at Rachel, those are the same eyes I look at kurt with."

"Ok" she sighed

A few minutes later, after the awkwardness, Rachel and Kurt opened the door and stepped out. The hallway was filled with huge cheers the second she stepped out with a huge smile on her face. Each ran over to me as soon as the saw me leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, and making me smile when I'm sad."

"What do you want?"

"Kurt to sleepover"

"With you or me?"

"Both, a sleepover between the eight of us"

"Eight?"

"You, me, kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Andreana."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed Mr. Anderson"

"Shall we go now, Miss Anderson-Berry"

"We shall, Mr. Anderson-Berry"

Oh this night has been so much better than Jeff's birthday cake. Even in all of its chocolate, butter cream, and fresh strawberry glory. We've had quite a fun night haven't we. I surprised my best friend, who is now my boyfriend. Boyfriend I love that I can call him that name. I got to see my big sis, and finally tell everyone that we are siblings. Even though she got her heart broken she got right back up again with all of our support. This has been one of the best nights of my life so far and it still isn't over, but right now I feel like dancing with my very handsome boyfriend While sneaking in a few kisses here and there.

What a wonderful night. I thought to myself just as Kurt dragged me back to the gym. What a life!

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next one should be up within the next two weeks or so.


	7. kisses and awkward moments

Once Upon A Ball

by Princessrose175

Chapter seven

Kisses and awkward moments

 **Here is chapter seven! This should be the last chapter for the dance, but maybe not. Let's see where this chapter takes us.**

 **Quinn POV**

While everyone went back to the gym, I stayed in the the bathroom, crying. Because now Rachel know I like her, and she didn't do anything. She just gave me her sympathy, I'm not going to blame Blaine but, I can't believe he just outed me to her. This was supposed to be my thing, but it was ripped away from me from him. GAYBlaine Anderson! Keyword: GAY!

"Quinn, you coming?" Thank god it's Santana who sticks her head in. "Come on we can't have another Rachel case, besides Kurt has already put the stuff back in his locker."

"Yeah Yeah, I'm comin"

"What's got you riled up?"

"Blaine knows, and now Rachel knows."

"That you like her or that you're gay?"

"Yes."

"Oh Quinnie, this night will now forever be known as the Unholy Trinity's night of coming out or being outed." Commented Brittany

"I like that idea, what do you think Santana?"

"Meh, but it's better than the night of klaine and stolen kisses, so I'm all for it."

"No it would be the night of saving Rachel and grilling Blaine."

"I heard that Mercedes already covered that"

"We should make sure though." Replied Britt with a sly grin. Oh we were in for a treat.

Blaine POV

In the gym

As soon as me and kurt got back to the gym he immediately took me to the dance floor where all of the other girls in our group were dancing. Three songs, written by cheerful teenagers, later there was another slow song played. Come What May.

"Ha! I told you this was the best song!" Shouted kurt as the song came on.

"Come on sweetheart, no need to brag to the girls about your win, just dance with me." There is no way he can resist my puppy eyes.

"Fine, but as soon as the songs over I'm blowing it up in their faces."

"Whatever you say darling" I cooed back.

Just as we got back into that comfy position we had been in earlier, Brittany tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Blaine can we borrow you for a sec?" She said gesturing to the two other girls by her side.

"Sure?"

"Great!" She exclaimed as she started pulling me over to the nearest vacant table.

"We just want to know what your intentions with kurt are."

"You couldn't have waited till the end of his favorite song?"

"No, the faster we know you're the right guy for him the better."

"Okay, well… I plan to happily date kurt for a while,"

"Stop it right there hobbit, we mean like sexually and plans for the future,"

"We're in middle school, what would I be doing thinking about sexual advances with Kurt, and Santana we just got together give us a while to figure that out" I practically shouted while standing my ground.

"Fine, Fine. Go back to dancing with Hummel." Finally, the song is almost over.

That was all I needed as I ran back to Kurt to finish the dance, sadly just as I got back in position the song ended, " I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? We have had a great night so far, so what if we missed one dance."

"Yeah but that is the dance," I whined

"So what, maybe we can dance at home all by ourselves later, in the lights of the moon."

"Hmm. I like your idea ."

"I'm glad you do," and on that note I nuzzled back into the crook of his neck, while snuggling back against him.

"Attention students of William McKinley Middle School! The dance is ending, you are now free to leave or help with cleanup!" Shouted Mrs. Beecher on the mic.

"Time to go,"

"I guess." Replied Kurt,

"Hey BlaiBlai, you coming home with us?"

"I guess so,"

"Who drove you here?" She responded

"Nick's Brother, he was on his way to the Lima Bean Anyway,"

"Oh. So you're coming with us?"

"It's not like I have another option."

"Well you could ride with Andrew so you wouldn't be stuck with six girls."

"Nope. I'd much rather cuddle with my very handsome boyfriend."

"Do I need to be worried?" He mockingly Asked

"Not at all, you see this handsome boyfriend of mine has these gorgeous blue eyes and we danced together, and he helped save my sister's life, ring a bell?"

"This guy sounds very familiar," he joked.

"You might know him," I responded.

"Oh really?" Joined in Rach

"Alright enough with the games White boy, you both" she said looking over at Kurt, " Still have to tell me how it happened, I was watching finchel dance," on that note Rachel started sobbing again, " sorry Rachel, anyway I was watching them dance and I missed everything that happened, and I asked all the girls and they know So spill."

"Later Cedes, that way I don't have to tell it eight hundred times, because god forbid I forget to tell you one thing and forget to tell Tana another."

"Why is The unholy trinity coming anyway?" Asked Andreana, " there not a part of our group of four, now five, anyway."

"Well, I invited them since Quinn helped me earlier and they came to the restroom to cheer me up, so I figure it's the least I can do, besides Andrew doesn't like Santana, she scares him apparently, so he should stay away,"

"If you say so Rachel," replied a weary Andreana

"Oh please, You all know I'm always right,"

"Almost always," I budded in.

"Always." She said with that all to familiar confident smile slash smirk.

"Almost always." We all said in unison, except for Rachel of course though.

"Always"

"Almost always"

"Always!" She shouted as we neared the exit.

"Never!" Whisper shouted Kurt as I held my finger up to my lips.

"Most if the time. Face it she was the one who started the bet when you guys would get together, and I believe Rachel, and myself won. So pay up Andreana, I'll get the trio later.

"Fine" grunted, well you know who was upset that she lost.

"Thank you" smirked sis as she took the playbill out of Andreana's hand.

Oh come on, you guys were expecting money was on the line. Please, when my sister plays she bets with playbills, cds, movies, and anything involving authentic broadway heritage. Just ask her how she got Elphaba's hat that Shelby Corcoran wore when she played Elphaba. Or that time she got an exact collector's pair of Dorothy's red slippers. My sister sure has her ways, how do you expect she got one of Barbara's dresses from when she was in Funny Girl.

"BlaiBlai, Dad's here. Unless you want to help with cleanup and go home with Andrew." She shouted from outside.

"Right, right. I'm coming" I yelled back.

"Good, I was afraid you wanted to stay here, this isn't exactly the same as that public academy place you're going to."

"Rach…." I whined back.

"Oh shut up you big baby!" She yelled back at me as she closed her door, while I buckled up next to her.

"Everybody Buckled up?" Asked dad from from the front seat.

"Yep we're good." We replied in unison.

"And we're off." He said as he revved the engine, and accelerated to 60. And Papa said that getting a v8 engine wouldn't be any good in his Jeep.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, suddenly realizing that the trio and Mercedes weren't in here for Kurt is next to me and Andreana is up front.

"In Papa's car." Smirked Rachel

"Oh goodness, once we get to the house, everyone run up to my room and Rachel be sure to lock your bedroom door." Kurt and Andreana sent me and Rach questioning looks once I finished. "What? Clearly you've never spent the night where Papa can talk directly to four dangerous girls. I'm guessing this prank is going to involve makeup and powder, and paint." I said the last part directly to Rachel.

"Oh Andreana what did we get ourselves into?" Kurt asked the redhead.

 **Hope all of you enjoyed this decent sized chapter. The next one will include the sleepover and lots of Brittana and klaine romance. And just a little fun.**


	8. flirting of the teenage boys

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter Eight

Flirting of the teenage boys

 **An: I'm back from my spring break now so, it's gonna be harder for me to post chapters as often. The chapter name gives all of the introduction this chapter needs, Enjoy!**

 **Blaine PoV**

"Quick Hustle! They'll be in soon!

"I still don't understand why we're doing this." Yelled my boyfriend

"If we waste even one second, we could get drenched in a green goo paint that takes 48 hours to clean out." Replied my sis.

"Um guys?"

"What Andreana." We all came to a halt.

"I'm in a floor touching dress, and it's a mermaid dress so I can't pull it up. How am I supposed to run."

"I'll carry you" piped up my dad as he was running with us. Rachel then quickly dashed up the stairs and locked her door from the outside, and then she quickly ran back down to meet us, but not before she locked the laundry room door, which is in the opposite side of the stairs of my room.

"Alright everyone gather over here," I waved my hand towards the door I was standing by, which is also the door to my downstairs bedroom.

"What's the plan? And why are we gathered by a small door that is implanted in the stairs? Asked a frantic Kurt, as he was pointing to my 6ft door.

"Alright we're going to go down these stairs into my room, once everybody's down I'll lock the top door, then I'll run down and lock my door, got it?" Everyone nodded their heads. We then heard the garage opening, "that means we only have a short amount of time left, but since Rach locked the door we should have an extra minute or so" they started filing down the stairs, while I stayed up top locking the door.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Why are you so experienced with pranks and this type of stuff?"

"I go to an all boys school Kurt, they're not as polite as they seem."

"Fair enough."

"No go." I said as I was still fighting the lock.

"Blaine come on down, if you can't lock it too bad" Yelled dad from where he was standing downstairs, still holding Andreana.

"Alright" I sighed and finally ran downstairs, I put in the code and my door opened, everyone went inside except me. They have no idea what I'm up to.

"Blaineeeeeeeee!" Yelled sis from inside. I ignored. They all started yelling, except Kurt. For some reason he hadn't said a word, but maybe that's just because he's so quiet compared to them.

I ran back upstairs to come face to face with the four girls and Papa.

"Okay, here's the plan, we go up to the hangout room and hide there, they'll never guess where we are. They all started filing up the stairs, and I started grinning I relief, but my excitement was cut short when I noticed Santana was still standing there staring at me.

"Alright what's the real plan Hobbit."

"That is the real plan"

"No it's not"

"Fine it's not"

"Then what is it"

"I can't tell you that"

"Oh please, I know that your friends from private school are here, and I'm sure they would all enjoy to see one fine lady after they've been trapped in gay heaven for who knows how long.

"Fine, I'll let you in. Go and lock the hangout door from the outside , then go to the fourth guest room, go out on the balcony and climb down the ladder, then meet me by the bushes. Got it?"

"You bet." She whispered back. I then ran outside to the back whistling the secret code we made up.

"Finally. We've been waiting forever. We started worrying that you gave up on us."

"I bet you were worried, worried about trying to get in my pants. Nice to see you again Sebastian" my voice was filled with distinct disgust.

"Always glad to grace you with my presence, killer" we both burst out laughing, not too long later one Latina finally showed her face as she climbed down the ladder.

"Hey hot stuff, boys" ugh. This is why I want her help, she is such a flirt.

"Wait a sec, Blaine I thought you said you were…"

"I am Gay." Santana then chose that moment to drape herself over my shoulder, "Santana! Get off me! Anyway, everyone meet Santana, Rachel's sort of friend."

"Sort of friend?" Questioned Trent

"She's in a different clique, they don't hang out much, I'm sure you can see why." I replied, holding up my hand pointing towards her, " I mean, she's in process of flirting with Sebastian"

"Why is Seb smiling then?" Asked Wes.

Meanwhile,

Santana POV

"So Sebastian, I heard you sing." I fluttered my eyes at him, oh it's gonna be great when he begs me to give him just one kiss. One tiny kiss, too bad I'm already taken.

"Uh, Yeah, I...I was enrolled in lessons as soon as I could walk and talk."

"That's so interesting, so are you going to try out for head council member for the warblers when you get I high school?"

"I don't think so, I think Blaine will get that job instead of me."

"That's a shame. It would be great to see someone so muscular and talented," I ran my arm along his arms and chest, " have their talent showcased." His breath hitched, and he uttered a small gasp. I continued running my hand over his chest muscles.

"While I am glad that you think that, but I uh don't play for your team" he pushed me off of him, Fine is you want to play dirty we'll play dirty.

"Oh trust me, I'm on your team, LGBT community right?" I smirked in satisfaction.

"Still, I'm not really attracted to you, no offense, trust me you are a very pretty girl, but I'm not really interested." He is so polite, maybe I can get him to play a little game.

"Oh, you think I'm hitting on you" he smiled at that, " I just figured that us two could stick together, because if you aren't wanting to come out to five other seventh grade girls, well we can't always cover each other's backs."

"I don't need to hide who I am"

"I know, it's just an option" I then gave him my usual flirty eyelash flutter and then he gave in

"I guess it wouldn't be too terrible, plus it'd be funny to see all of their expressions" he nodded his head towards the other junior warblers.

"Glad to be in business with you Mr.…"

"Smythe"

"You as well, Miss…"

"Lopez"

"Very well then, shall we go before they come rampaging at us"

"We shall" I then hooked my arm in his, and we started back at the house.

Inside Blaine's room

Andreana POV

Why won't Rachel stop complaining! So far we've been locked in his room for 15 minutes and she has been complaining every second if it.

"Rachel I swear if you say another word I will strangle you myself" yelled kurt before I could.

"But we're locked in here, how could Blaine do this!"

"Really rachel, I had no idea we are locked in" sarcastically stated .

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!"

"Rachelllllllllll!"

"Stop!" I finally yelled "complaining does not help anything."

"Sorry." Whispered the diva

"It's fine, just don't keep complaining hours on end next time I'm stuck with you in a room"

"It's only been 15 minutes" Replied kurt

"Hey guys, I think I finally got the door, and… ta-da!" Exclaimed from his spot next to the door!

We all raced up the stairs and out to the living room. Where we found the other four girls and Mr. Anderson. Quinn was currently glaring at the guy who was flirting with Santana, Brittany and mercedes were talking with two other boys, an Asian and an African American. And Blaine was dancing on the kitchen table while singing Last Friday Night with some of his buddies, I have no word towards him. I was taken out of my daydream though when of the junior warblers walked up to me.

"Hello there miss, I couldn't help but notice you're all alone, need someone to keep you company," he winked at me at the end of his charade.

"Uh… no.. um… no thanks… I'm fine" I managed to stutter out, oh he must think I'm so weird.

"Come on now, don't be shy. I don't bite" he joked

"I'm flattered but…"

"She's taken by me" some random guy said as he swooped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't mind Jeff or nick for that matter, they're both cuckoo heads"

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, but I didn't need your help…" i then turned myself so i was facing him.

'Matthew?"

 **There we go, now i guess Y'all will just have to come back for chapter nine to figure out who this Matthew guy is? Is he the criminal who stole her heart in the past and then broke it, or was her her schoolgirl crush way far back? Could he even be the jerk she hates and cant stand? Find out next chapter on Once Upon A Ball.**

 **Please read, |**

 **\ /**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Who is the real Matthew Morrison is, and what connection does he have to Andreana.**

 **How will Rachel handle all of these obnoxious flirty boys, when what happened with her crush is still hot on her mind.**

 **What does britt think of Sebtana**

 **Will Kurt get Jealous of how good of friends Blaine and his buddies are?**

 **And will the Magical and delicious chocolate birthday cake make an appearance?**


	9. the annoying and the stupid

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter Nine

The annoying and the stupid

 **Here is chapter nine! I have been in New York and I wasn't able to write while I was visiting so this chapter was a little delayed, hope all y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any or its characters, I only own my plot, OC'S and original songs, btw I know my original song sucks just go along with it.**

 **Rachel POV**

I was so caught up in watching Blaine and his friends singing and dancing on the table that I almost missed Matthew trying to please Andreana.

What does he think he's doing? First he goes and is a total jerk to her, then he admits it's because he likes her and when she rejected his invitation to our sixth grade semi formal, he ended up being an even bigger jerk. Now he thinks he can parade right back into her life like nothing ever happened.

Andreana POV

"Please Ana,"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Come on, I'm sorry. I'm better now, I've been hanging out with these guys,"

"I don't who you've been hanging out with, I told you last year and I'll tell you again, No!"

Rachel POV

(Bold is Andreana singing)

 **People like you always want back the love they gave away  
And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed  
The more I think about it now the less I know  
All I know is that you drove us off the road  
Stay, hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in  
Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
Back now that it's just too late  
Well could've been easy  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say  
I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made  
People like you always want back the love they pushed aside  
But people like me are gone forever when you say goodbye  
Stay, hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in  
Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
Back now that it's just too late  
Well could've been easy  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay (stay, stay, stay)  
Let me remind you this was what you wanted (oh oh oh)  
You ended it  
You were all I wanted (oh oh oh)  
But not like this  
Not like this  
Not like this  
Oh, all you had to do was stay  
Hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in  
Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
Back now that it's just too late  
Well could've been easy  
All you had to do was stay  
Hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in  
Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
Back now that it's just too late  
Well could've been easy (all you had to do was stay)  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay (oh)  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay (ooh)**

When she finished the song she ran up the stairs in tears, and not too long after Grant, Kurt and Mercedes followed her. Everyone stayed standing there staring at the sport where she had sung. That was until Quinn walked over to me from the side of the room.

"What just happened?" She asked

"I have no idea, but I haven't heard her sing like that since… since…"

"The fourth grade, when.. uh the...uh…. when… when her grandma died, she sang Don't Cry For Me Argentina, it was her grandma's favorite song."

"That's right, why couldn't I remember that"

"It was four years ago. I don't blame you, I could barely remember and my memory is like a steel trap."

"I guess" I whispered, how I had been defeated.

"So about earlier…" I was confused, when earlier? "In the bathroom between you and your brother" suddenly a light bulb turned on in my head.

"Right… That. It's true right?"

"Yeah, And you?"

"Yeah" I giggled, bad Rachel now is not a time to giggle. " I'm sorry Quinn, I wish I like you, it would things so much easier, but I don't. Can we still be friends?"

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to ask that?" She laughed.

"So what? You didn't answer the question."

"Yes, I would love to continue being friends with you." Just as she said that one of the boys, wait no, my brother yelled out Spin The Bottle. Oh I have a bad feeling about this. Aren't we supposed to still be in that stage where mermaids,Unicorns, and Santa are all real. This can't be too bad, worst comes to worst I'll have to end up kissing Blaine again. But before the game got started Jeff grabbed something from his overnight bag

"Alright Blaine, I know you were disappointed to miss cake and ice cream so I brought you three slices of cake and four scoops of my dad's homemade ice cream"

Blaine then jumped up and down with the energy of a three year old and a puppy combined.

"Thank you Jeffie! I love you!" He yelled grabbing the cake and ice cream from Jeff's hands while fibbing him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey no!" Nick interfered, "Jeff is my best friend not yours! Get lost hobbit!" Nick yelled while grabbing Jeff shoulders by his hands'

Blaine skipped over to the dining room table and opened up the container or cake. It would hit if I just grabbed a bite so I walked over there and tried to distract him while I stealded a bit, but he got just as I was about to put it my mouth. He then turned the direction of the fork and put the bite of cake into his mouth. Blaine and his cake… where will it end…

 **Blaine and his cake indeed. So this is a very important author's note. So the next few chapters will be at the party, then I'll be skipping ahead to the middle of sophomore year, then to graduation day and that stuff. Then comes college and New York and possibly some weddings.**


	10. truth or dare

Once Upon A Ball

By:Princessrose175

Chapter ten

Truth or dare

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters, I also do not own any of the songs I use in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Quinn POV**

Oh no no no!" Yelled Andreana as she rentered the room, " I am so not playing spin the bottle!"

"What about truth or dare?" I suggested

"Fine but you guys are all lame." Said Jeff as he sat down is the semi formed circle.

"Come on let's play" I said dragging Rachel over to the semi formed circle.

A few minutes later after waiting for, Trent, Mercedes and Kurt to come down, we were ready to play.

"My turn!" Screamed Rachel, "Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Perform your Friend Like Me routine" she said with an even more mischievous smirk.

Blaine then started the song, of course he started singing the broadway version **.** He then proceeded to parade around the room while singing the song the song at the top of lungs

"You ain't ever had a friend like me!" He practically screamed, "have some of column A, try all of column B! Life is your restaurant, I am your maitre'd!"

Soon enough though the song was done, though not before he had jumped on the table, ran along the back of the couches, and if course danced with all of his warbler buddies.

"My turn!" He yelled as soon as he sat back down. "Kurt!"

"Geez Blaine, I'm sitting right next to you, you don't have to yell"

"Sorry" he whimpered "truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Go kiss Brittany" kurt went over gave her a big kiss in the lips and went back to his seat without a blink of an eye.

"My turn, Jeff"

"Truth"

"Fine… Who is the most embarrassing crush you've ever had?"

His eyes then lit up like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh, probably n…"

"What?" Teased Santana as no had been able to hear him.

"My current crush" he replied.

"Who?" She teased again.

"Nick! Okay!" She then blinked her eyes in realization while Jeff ran away. I turned and looked at nick who looked stunned. We all turned to him to see what to do.

"I.. I… I didn't even know he was into guys honest! I'll go get him" he came back a few minutes later without any sign of Jeff "he ran outside, I can't find him, I told him the door is unlocked for when he wants to come in" we all nodded in agreement, "I'll just go for Jeff. Quinn? Truth or dare?"

"Kiss the person you spoke to last" he said jokingly since he saw me talking to Seb earlier, after Andreana had first left.

I turned toward to Rachel with a pleading look in my ey

"It's okay, she soothes me." She then put her hand on my cheek, leaned in and kissed me. I responded fed s little bit not much since the kiss only lasted three seconds, I pulled away first with tears in my eyes.

"I have to go to the restroom" I excused myself and then sped walked to the bathroom. I

Quickly opened and closed the door once I stepped inside. I looked up at the mirror to see my mascara stained face and to see my light pink stained lips from Rachel's lip stick when we kissed. It shouldn't be too late for me to call my mom to pick me up. I was torn out of my thoughts when Santana knocked on the door.

"Let me in Q"I quickly unlocked the door and let her in, "let's get you fixed up" she said holding her mascara and makeup remover. Soon enough though we were both walking back to the living room. We walked in to find everyone panting just dance in the big tv. I walked up Rachel and sat down next to her on the sofa she was sitting on.

"Hey Q" she greeted with a polite smile.

"Hey Rach," I said as I flattened out the skirt of my dress.

"Want to dance with me in the next round"

"Sure," I smiled back. I don't why things are always so awkward between us. Oh, I know why. Because Blaine outed me earlier and then we had to kiss earlier. That might just be why I feel so weird around her.

The song ended then we got up and headed over to the tv to grab our wii remotes.

"What song do you want to do?" She asked me

"What about heartbeat song?" I suggested. Then three minutes later we were sweating and out of breath as we put the wii remotes back and walked over to the other girls.

"Hey R and Q" greeted Britt.

"Hey britt" We Replied in unison

"Do you guys want to head down stairs to my side of the basement?" Rachel asked.

"Anything to get me away from Matt" Replied Andreana, we all nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later in the basement

Quinn POV

After sitting around for twenty minutes playing on our phones, we finally decided what to do's karaoke. Rachel obviously called going first and she challenged us all to go at one point. She punched what song to play and then the song started. She started singing along to the opening notes of, wait for it… Give Your Heart A Break.

 **The day I first met you**

 **You told me you'd never fall in love**

 **But now that I get you**

 **I know fear is what it really was**

She sang directly to me, why is she torturing me. But then I realize that she's not looking at me in the chaise, she looking at someone behind me. I then around to see a hunky 10th grader standing behind the chair, so that's who she's looking at.

She finished the song a few minutes later and ran directly over to the random guy standing behind me, "Brody! What are you doing here!" She landed a huge kiss on his cheek as soon as she finished talking.

"Well, I was sent word from your Leroy that here was to be a little get together tonight and I figured I could stop by" a huge smiles then appeared on her lips, a bigger one than I though was ever possible for her. "I hope I'm welcome" he teased.

"Of course you're welcome, come come, make yourself at home. Oh and uh Quinn you're up."

Of course now I'm up, oh well. I'll go with a classic.

(Bold is Quinn, bold and italics is backup/ Brittana)

 **I've been crying**

 **Cause I'm lonely**

 _ **For you**_

 **Smiles have altered**

 _ **To tears**_

 **But tears won't wash away the fears**

 **That you're never ever gonna return**

 **You're are the fire that within me burns**

 **It keeps me crying baby for you**

 **Keep on keep on sighing baby for you so won't your hurry come in boy and see about me**

The rest of the song seemed to hurt along in a blur as I continued watching Brody and Rachel flirt obviously back and forth. And then as the last few notes rang out all of the boys came to join us, great.

"My turn!" Squealed kurt once I finished

"Go right ahead" I replied with a not too welcoming tone.

(Listen to Aladdin's proud of your boy while listening to this)

 **I'm going to become somebody. I don't know how exactly, but I am. I have to... somehow**

 **Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise**

 **I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer  
Okay, I agree**

 **That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times**

 **You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy**

 **Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am**

 **Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but**

 **Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise**

 **I'll do my best, what else can I do?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you  
Mom, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy**

Kurt ended the song with a huge round of applause unlike me who got maybe three claps from Britt. He walked over to Blaine then told Blaine to get his buff up and to go sing.

"So I'll be going next, hope you guys enjoy this new song I wrote"

 **Good morning, welcome to the kingdom  
I got my ducks all in a row  
They are exactly how I like them  
But now, I am afraid they've gone**

 **Good afternoon, I am losing focus  
My soldiers are putting down their guns  
And I think, oh no, where did they go  
Maybe all this time  
Maybe all this time I have been wrong**

 **Falling in love  
Was another foolish thing  
That I never really needed  
But you were the first to change my mind  
You are knocking me off of my horse  
And here I lay fallen and defeated  
And I would leave it all behind  
For this foolish thing of mine**

 **The jester sent his resignation  
And my tower is crumbling to the ground  
And as far as I see  
I'd much rather be in the place you appear**

 **As if I needed a distraction  
As if I wanted an attack  
But a prince in distress needs a damsel to test  
What he always feels  
I couldn't run  
I couldn't hide  
I would look away if I tried to**

 **Falling in love  
Was another foolish thing  
That I never really needed  
But you were the first to change my mind  
You are knocking me off of my horse  
And here I lay fallen and defeated  
And I would leave it all behind  
For this foolish thing of mine**

 **I will close the door  
Put it to bed  
My loneliness**

 **Falling in love  
Was another foolish thing  
That I never really needed  
But you were the first to change my mind  
You are knocking me off of my horse  
And here I lay fallen and defeated  
And I would leave it all behind  
For this foolish thing of mine**

 **Falling in love  
Falling in love  
With this foolish thing of mine**

 **Falling in love  
Falling in love  
With this foolish thing of mine**

 **Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love**

Again the performance was ended In an abundant amount of applause.Blaine humbly accepted the gratitude of the audience with pleasure **.** Then a group of the warblers went up and well, it's too much to explain **.** Way too much. Let's just say it involved bubbles, sexy faces and us all jumping into the Ander-Berry's pool. We now sit in the pool laying on floats listening to Rachel Quietly sing Last Friday Night to us as we fall asleep. Good times….

 **there is chapter ten, next will be them waking up then a few more chapters of the sleepover then we hit a lot of fast forward buttons, I would also like to not that I was just in New York which caused chapters 9 and 10 to be delayed so I apologize, remember to review, I love reviews, reviews are like candy and they don't have the calories. So it's a win win. You tell me what I need to do or maybe an idea for a chapter and I improve the story, see win win.**

 **-Kat**

 **Songs used:**

 **Give your heart a break: Rachel**

 **Come see about me; The supremes: Quinn**

 **Proud of your boy; Aladdin: Kurt**

 **Foolish thing; Darren Criss: Blaine**


	11. the dead and the alive

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter eleven

The dead and the alive

 **An: here is chapter eleven! Thank you for sticking around this long and I know some people don't really like this fanfiction I write but I love that some of you are still reading this, and please please review! I know you may think your idea is dumb or something but I love to hear from all of you, please give constructive criticism if you have something negative to say though. I hate it when people tell me that my story is completely terrible and not one part of it is good. There has to be at least one part you like, maybe it's the titles or little pieces of humor I put in there or it could be that I put klaine and Brittana together. Anyway, this has become way too long of an Author's note so I'm going to leave it here, but one more thing I just saw Aladdin on Broadway and it was magnificent, I recommend it to all who are going to New York or London.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters or any of the possible songs I mention that you possibly might recognize**

 **Rachel POV**

We all woke up sprawled around on floats in the pool. Kurt was the first to wake up, which meant he went upstairs to the guest room, did his skin care routine, and put in his swim trunks and went back downstairs to lay on the chaise next to the indoor pool.

We finally all woke up an hour later, when Sebastian fell of his float and into the water and then screamed louder than I could. Needless to say we all woke up and lost our balance on our own or shared floats and fell off, which ended in Kurt laughing hysterically. Blaine then decided to start singing to lighten the mood, "I am in mercy! They're ain't nobody who can comfort me! Oh yeah! Why won't you answer me! The si,dance is slowly killing me!" After that line he started swimming to the steps so he could do the warblers dance routine to the song. Soon Wevid and Niff joined him in the dance. We all danced and sang along till the end of the song when Blaine ran out of the pool and jumped in, splashing all of us.

Sorry so for such a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write so I'm going to go ahead and do the time jump to sophomore year and go from there.


	12. the first day

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 12

The first day

.

 **This is going to be freshman year, remember ; last chapter they were in seventh, this is a year and a half later on the first day of ninth grade.**

 **Andrena POV**

The first day of high school. The nerves were plenty and the stakes were high. The theater geeks were the 'it' clique in middle school, now we're in highschool and where the jocks and cheerleaders rule. I kept going over my plan in my head, pinpointing every event of the day. First I have band, then drama, third period's math, English is fourth; then I have A lunch, and then second half of the day fly by. Fifth period is glee club, if I get in… if not it's study hall, sixth is science and seventh is history, then I have glee club, again if I get in, and then track. Repeat. Oh this is going to be a fun year. Soon enough though mr. Berry pulled up and honked for me to come down. I grabbed my bag which was still sitting my bed then I raced down the stairs. I turned to my parents and said bye, with their wishes of good luck. Then I ran outside and opened the back door of Rachel's dad's car.

"Hey "

"Andreana! I told you to call me Leroy! Anyway are you excited for school later?" Leroy teased.

"Yes! I mean… yeah sure, I guess" I stuttered.

"Wow, I practically had to drag Rachel out of bed to get her to get ready." He teases once more.

"Papa!" Squealed Rachel

"Don't worry I won't judge you!" I laughed, but sadly by then we had pulled up to the school.

"Good luck" called Leroy as we got out.

Lunch time

Quinn POV

I couldn't believe it, the rumors were true. My friends and I were finally on top, I was finally popular, if only Rac were popular with me. I saw here try out for the cheerios over the summer but she didn't make it in. If only I could be with her… but I can't so I'll just find someone else. Just who?

But before I could figure out who Britt and San practically dragged me out of my seat in class to get lunch. Those girls can be such animals when it comes to food, or maybe it's just that after they finish eating they can go make out in the classroom and wait for everyone to get in their fifth period class. But anyway, we then turned the corner and walked into the west entrance of the cafeteria, and then strutted over to the end of the line. Rephrase they strutted over to the end of the line, I had packed my lunch. A salad that had egg, cheese, and cucumbers in it paired with a colonial dressing, a protein shake, and a small Tupperware with a variety of fruits and vegetables. While Santana and Britt, who had just got to our table, ate that disgusting school lunch if cheeseburgers and tater tots with coach Sylvester's protein drink. Luckily I had packed the number one lunch on her list of lunches so I didn't have to drink it. Bleh!

"So Lu"

"Santana!" I scolded

"So Q, have you seen Berry yet?" Teased San

"Of course, you know only because we have so many classes together… not that I've been trying to find her or anything" I stammered

"San…"

"What Britt?" S asked with sincerity

"You need to be nicer to Q, it's not like she teased us when we were still figuring things out" she said as she intertwined her fingers with Santana's and looked down at them then smiled back at San.

"I guess you're right Britt" sighed San

"Whipped" I murmured under my breath.

"Oh shut Q" she teased before she went to capture B's lips in a kiss. I wish Rachel and I had that..(sigh) No! Bad Lucy! You are finding someone else not falling harder for Berry, then it finally popped in my head the perfect candidate for my High school sweetheart, one tall expired glass of milk. Finn Hudson.

 **That's it for this chapter, I was going to make it longer but that just seemed like a good ending, remember to** **REVIEW!** **Please please please review it means so much to me and don't forget to suggest which guy, (or girl, if you think so) Andreana should fall for.**


	13. the tall glass of expired milk

Once upon a ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 13

Making the tall glass of expired milk fall in love

 **An: sorry for the shortness of chapter 12, but I just really wanted to end it right there, so yeah. But here is chapter 13 so yeah.**

Quinn POV

Two weeks later

Finn Hudson. The boy I hate the most. Why in the world would I choose him, but it's too late now. We're already dating, I saw the tears on Rachel's face when I asked him out. If only she knew my real reasoning. Date him and get to the top of the food chain, and most of all if I'm dating him she can't. But as soon as I'm in a good spot I can finally ask her out, she can't say no the the queen bee.

Or at least I don't think she can, not when she's in the loser club. So here I am on a Friday night, that I could be spending with her, waiting for Finn to come over so we can go on our date in the park. Rach always told me how she thought one of the most romantic first dates to go on was a picnic in the park as the sun sets. Bad Lucy! You're with Finn now, not Rachel! Not your ray of sunshine. Not the girl you are going to have to torture to prove that you're the one in charge, as head Cheerio after all. But, nevertheless Finn had finally arrived in guess what… a plain red t shirt and jeans with his Mickey Mouse hoodie on top. While I had actually made an effort to look nice and wear the new Anthropologie dress my mom got me over the summer. It's a red dress with a floral pattern and then I paired it with a slim yellow belt. Because you know, no one in this world that's a boy can ever try to look nice on the first date. Oh well. This night can't be a total disaster can it?

Rachel POV

The next day at school

"Hey cedes" I greeted as I walked in and saw my fellow diva waiting by the door. But she completely ignored me, "Mercedes hello? Anybody home." I joked

"Get away from me Berry" she scoffed

"Okay then…" but not even that could ruin this cheerful day, last night my dads bought us tickets to go see wicked for my fourth time and their sixth. And the best part about this time is that I get to bring a friend! I was going to bring Quinn, but that's news for later. And then I was going to bring Mercedes but for some reason she has started dressing like a technicolor zebra and acting all snobby.

Then I turned the corner to come face to face with Fuinn, not even their ship name sounds good. All the sudden last week Quinn got the nerve to go and ask him out, what happened to her liking me, we almost went to the semi formal last year together but then we both got the flu, and with my dads knowing what the flu could do to a person, they wouldn't even let me text her. Luckily she had also gotten the flu and was also worried about me being alone during So it all worked out. But now all the sudden she is dating MY FINN HUDSON, the guy I HAVE A CRUSH ON! She can't even stand him so this Quinn Fabray has to be an imposter or something, because the Quinn Fabray I know, would never do this.

"Hey Rach" greeted a cheerful Kurt

"Hi Kurt" I sighed

"What's wrong, you're practically steaming"

"That!" I screamed while pointing over to the sweet flirty talking fuinn.

"Ok… let's get going to class, remember it's French" He sympathized.

On our way though I couldn't help but notice this guy subtly flirty with Andrena and her wait what… Andreana knows how to flirt?! Soon though another guy walked up to the locker next to hers and started opening it and suddenly she was more interested in what he was doing than Mr. flirtatious Evans. She greeted then got into an animated conversation with him all the while blushing as red as a tomato and smiling like older sister just did the goofiest thing. Thank goodness she's having a good year. Kurt and I then started walking again after we finished watching Andreana's interaction with the two boys.

A minute later we had reached the classroom with mademoiselle Smythe.

"Hello, my two favorite students, please take your seats" she said in her thick French accent.

"Hello Miss. Smythe." We greeted as we went to take our seats, and as she went back to the door to greet students.

"Spill" demanded Kurt.

"So as you know Quinn and Finn are is a thing now, but Quinn hates Finn. So something has to be up with them then. But it was Quinn who asked him out even though at my party she gave that while speech about hating him and other stupid boys." I vented

"I remember that" as soon as he had said that though Fuinn came in with Mercedes right behind them looking pissed at their cliche romance.

We soon heard laughs of, 'no I love you more' 'no I love you more'. It continued for ten minutes, and only stopped once class had started. Five minutes after miss. Sinclair asked us to be quiet! Five minutes!

Andreana POV

Earlier that morning at her locker

"So Sam, what brings you to Lima, Ohio?" I asked while I was twirling my newly cut hair.

"Well, my dad just got a job here, and well yeah" he stuttered awkwardly.

"Cool cool. So what class do you have first?" I asked hoping he had band.

"Uh…" he said looking down at his schedule, "band, I'm a… I'm a … trumpet" is really that shy that he's too afraid to talk to me, but before I think think too much about it, someone had just got to their locker behind me, and I turned around to find my closest best friend, besides Rachel of course, the only guy who isn't stupid enough to follow peer pressure and drop to a low grade average. The only guy who has stood by me through thick and thin. The only guy who stood up for me when the whole football and hockey team tortured me. The guy who sits right next to me in band. The one who first taught me how to play jazz. Or the only guy I wished was at Rach's party back in seventh grade. The guy I almost asked to semi formal. The first guy i liked in a romantic way since my last crush. But most importantly, he was the guy who helped me learn how to live again when Rach wasn't able to. When Rach was in the hospital, and I lost it; he was the one who was there every day with me whether in the hospital or coaxing me out of my bed and pajamas. He is my rock. The one who kept my life together when Rach couldn't. My one and only guy best friend…

 **(Gasp) cliffhanger, who is it? Remember to review and follow and favorite. Make sure to check out my other story Kat is out of the hat! Especially if you like the flash, Arrow, and supergirl.**

 **-Kat:D**


	14. goodbyes

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter fourteen

Goodbyes

 **An: I bet you're wondering who it is… wha ha ha. Anyway I apologize to the real life version of Andreana for putting this in here big you did choose option choice G, so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Just the way you are, for good, or glee or any of its characters.**

 **Andreana POV**

By the lockers

Corbin Williams. My only guy best friend. The guy who I secretly have a crush on but he would never know that. (Sigh)

He soon started talking to me about our next concert, which is next week.

"It's so nerve wracking that we have to play three completely new songs and have them mastered this early in the year."

Later that year at the winter formal

Andreana POV

It's that time of year again, where everyone gets a date to the dance except my friends and I. But nevertheless we all showed up to the freshman dance, well everyone except Rachel. She said she couldn't come yet, that she had a few things to take care of first. But it doesn't matter now, we're still having a great time without her. While we're sitting at our table drinking punch, and eating cookies, and talking. But just as we started talking about where she is we saw one miss Rachel Berry walk into the gymnasium on someone's arm.

 **Quinn Fabray**

Ugh! I can't believe that I was the one who asked him out. He is such a dummy. I cast stand him! He is such a jerk. He invited me to the dance but he hasn't even danced with me yet and to make matters worse he keeps dancing with other girls, but I am going to keep my cool. Or at least it hour I was until Rach walked into the school on guess who's arm, Brody's. What a splendid way to make matters worse.

Andreana POV

But as Rachel was walking in, my attention was directed elsewhere.

"Hey Andie" Greeted Corbin

"Hey cor" I replied

"I need to tell you something"

"I'm listening"

"A while ago I realized that I like this girl, and she's at the dance without a date, and I Don't know how to ask her out. Help?"

I should've known better than to fall in love with my best friend, but it's not like I chose to like him. I just did. And now I'm going to help him ask out this girl and I'm not going to care that I'm getting heartbroken once again, "sure"

"Thanks Andi you're the best"

"You bet Cor" and with that he walked away over to his football buddies.

—

"Hey." Greeted Rach.

"Where's Brody"

"Over with Corbin, something about asking a girl out."

"I was helping Cor with that, huh."

"Hey Andi."

"Hi Cor"

"I need you to come with me, and stand right here" he directed me to stand under the makeshift castle with a balcony, so I was far out enough that I could see the balcony and staircase. "Stay right here" then he ran behind the castle to the hidden staircase in the back to the balcony. "Attention, WMHS students! Today I am here to ask out my fifth grade crush, and I need your help. Cue the music."

And he started singing possibly the most cheesy upbeat romantic song.

 **Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
hShe's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah  
**he started sung and immediately he found my eyes, and then sang to me like he would never be able to sing to me again, but wasn't he supposed to be singing to his crush. Which is obviously not me otherwise he wouldn't have asked for my help. **  
I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,**

 **When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah**

 **Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,**

 **Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,**

 **When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)**

 **The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)**

then he started descending down the stairs, all the while still singing directly to me.

 **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

then he took the last few steps down the stairs and towards me,

 **Yeah**

"Andreana will you go out with me?"

"Me?... not some other girl.. that's not me"

"Yes you, will you go out with me"

"Yeah, Yeah I will. I'd love to" then he leaned in and planted the biggest kiss in my lips, only to break away because his football buddies pulled him off of me.

"Woah. Williams what are ya doin?"

"Kissing the girl I like" he said with the biggest smile.

"That can't be the girl you like" scolded Noah while he was pointing to me.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure she's the one I like"

"But… she's… she's a nerd." Stammered Noah.

"Come on dude, just stick to the status quo" aggressively stated Finn.

"Says the guy who kissed Rachel Berry," scoffed Johnson.

"Come on guys, just let me kiss my girlfriend." He pleaded. "Is that okay with you?"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Great." He smiled, and then walked over to me to kiss me again, not before Rachel came over and dragged me toward the bleachers to vent about the problems with Brody.

"He hasn't even kissed me yet! Is he not serious!?

Does he think that we came as just as friends? I did not intend that when I asked him!"

"Rach"

"He's been dancing with Santana all night long. She's not even into him"

"Rach"

"I just can't believe him!"

"Rachel!" I interrupted for the third time.

"What!? What problem of yours can be more important than mine"

"How can you say that?" I asked with complete disgust, "I was just serenaded by Corbin and then kissed by him. And when his football buddies said that I couldn't be the one he stood up for me, and when he was going to kiss me for the second time, you dragged me away because your problems are always bigger than mine and my rewards. I helped you out seventh grade year because you were an absolute mess. That doesn't mean I'm on your hand and foot to listen to your problems whenever one appears. Because newsflash this is high school where the drama is more present than the calm! So deal with it! Let me be happy at least once before I leave! And I can't do any of this any more!"

"Leave?" She whimpered.

"..."

"Are you dying?" She asked with true sincerity.

"No, no. Of course not. My… uh… my family is moving up to New York, so we can be with my sister while she's in college."

"What about Corbin? I'm sure my dads would be fine with you staying with us. You're already practically apart of the family"

"No, I have to go. I already got accepted into this private academy. You can make it without me," I whispered.

"Just one more song?"

"I'm not leaving right now"

"I know, but where better than a place that everyone can see."

"I don't want everybody knowing"

"They won't, who doesn't love a good song from wicked."

"I guess"

And we ran up to the stage and stole the mic out of the DJ's hand.

"For good, please!" Asked Rachel. And when the music started she nodded at me to take Elphaba's part.

(Andreana)

I'm limited  
Just look at me  
I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do  
Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you

(Rachel)

I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good 

(Andreana)

It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

(Rachel)

Because I knew you

(Both)

I have been changed… for good

(Andreana)

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done, you blame me for 

(Rachel)

But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
(Both)  
And none of it seems to matter anymore  
(Rachel)  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
(Andreana )  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird  
In the wood (Harmony over Rachel)  
(Both)  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better  
(Rachel)  
And because I knew you...  
(Elphaba)  
Because I knew you...  
(Both)  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good…

When we finished the song we were met with thunderous applause, and a demand for a second song.

Rachel POV

We were asked to do an encore, but before we could someone else had already came up on stage and just needed a mic from us. Oh well. We then took our cue to leave the stage and go down the stairs and turn back into the gym, where everything was happening.

"That was fun" laughed Andreana when we got back into the gym.

"Yeah" I replied, "I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I'm just not used to everything being about me"

"It's fine"

"Okay good." I smiled to myself. "I'll miss you, you know"

"Yeah, but you'll still have Cor and Kurt"

"They don't get me like you do"

"So, you'll still have everyone else"

"No I won't" I murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has turned against me, Ana. Cedes won't talk to me, Britt and tana are Cheerios, so they're throwing slushies at me, Blaine's gone, and Quinn, is well… you know. So yeah. I only have Kurt and Cory. Two friends, I might as well own the world" I scoffed in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey,shhh. It's okay" comforted Ana when I started crying in her shoulder after she brought me in for a hug.

"I just don't get why everyone is leaving me, first Blai, then Q, then Cedes. And now you! I might as well be alone! And homeless for that matter it's not like anybody cares about me anymore!" I sobbed

"I care about you, you're my best friend R. You always will be."

"When?"

"What?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Sometime during winter break"

"But that starts tomorrow," I whined

"I know, all of our stuff is already in our new house, I'm living out of a suitcase right now Rach. We're leaving tomorrow."

"I'll miss you so so much"

"I know" we then looked around us and saw that the dance was closing up and that we had part.

"I'll meet you, as soon as I can get out of here. I promise I'll see you again, in person. I'll find you in New York. No matter how hard it is, I promise."

"I know you will, but before you can fund me I'll find you"

"We'll see" I laughed.

We then walked to our separate rides and waved goodbye. It was an understatement to say that they're were only tears in our eyes. I was seconds away from sobbing and by the looks of er appearance she was as well.

"I promise my friend, we'll meet again. Someday" I whispered. "I do believe I have been changed for the better, but because I knew you, because I knew you. I have been changed for good"

 **I'm sorry! I was writing the ending in my English class and I almost started bawling at that ending because it is so sad! Anyway, you all know what happens sophomore year and junior, so off to nationals we go!**


	15. without your twin

Once Upon A Ball

By:Princessrose175

Chapter 15

Without your twin

 **An: I'm really sorry for that sad ending. Like I said in the last chapter I was almost crying while writing that part, but she has to move to NY for the story to be able to work itself out, this is also freshman year, and then after this chapter basically everything follows the show and instead of writing it out I'll move to the next spot where I'm going to tamper with the story line.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters**

 **Rachel POV**

It's been exactly three months, one week, two days and hour since I saw Andreana off at the airport. Three and a half months since she left and I'm still hanging on a shoestring.

I live off of three things now, for one I'm now a vegan because on our first sleepover together with just the two of us, we shared a small meat lovers Pizza, and now that she's gone I can't look at pizza or meat without bursting into tears. I also now listen to For good, all of her favorite songs, and the songs we sang as a duet together, on repeat. That's all I listen to now. And finally I changed my whole wardrobe, from cute trendy outfits to drab animal sweaters and plaid skirts with knee high socks. It's a drastic change from my cute tops with denim jackets, jeans and my converses. But it keeps me from thinking of all of the fun we had so it's a small price to pay.

Meanwhile in New York

Andreana POV

It's been around three months since I left. I know Rachel's been counting the days and hours we've been apart, but if I think of even getting a little more specific which how long I've been gone, I'd be right back at the start. When I arrived I was closed off and depressed. But now, that I've joined the show choir here, I've been happy and my wardrobe definitely changed for the better, well as much as it can when you're wearing a uniform five days a week. All I can think about is how Rach would love to be here, but soon she'll forget about me, I know it. Then she'll start dating Finn, as soon as Quinn breaks up with him, and then I'll be an image of the past. Andreana who? But I have friends, good ones at that. This place isn't all bad, it just doesn't have one particularly small diva, that's all.

In Lima

Rachel POV

This is the third time this week that I've got hit with a slushie and it's Tuesday. My mind immediately thought to go get Andreana, but she'll be if now help when she's hundreds of miles away. Guess this one's on me like it's been for the past three and a half months. Oh well. I can survive the rest of the year right? Maybe I can get my dads to send me to that private school Ana's going to.

— three hours later at her house

"No Rachel! We are not sending you to a private school up in New York! If you want to go to a private school you can go to country Crawford day" yelled Daddy

"But…"

"No buts!"Replied Daddy

"We are not sending you to New York just because you miss your friend." Interrupted papa.

"Papa, Please!" I begged.

"No end of story!" And with that papa slammed his fist on the table leaving me in tears.

—-

Well you heard him, it's the end of the story. Well chapter anyway, good luck Gleecarmelmm at BPA nationals.. I know i'll miss you while your'e gone.


	16. winning is never enough

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 16

Winning is never enough

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.

This takes place during junior year. I'm still here, this last month has been so hectic i havent had any time to post, so here is sixteen!

Rachel POV

We've won sectionals and now regionals. We're heading to nationals. I should be excited but Nationals are in New York, where Andreana is. And to make matters better her school's show choir qualified for nationals. So I'll probably see her and we'll do that awkward wave to each other and all that jazz. I'm just hoping that we won't see her.

"Rach? Rachel? We've landed!" Screamed Kurt as he broke me from my worries.

"Right." I quickly grabbed my purse and unbuckled my seatbelt. Soon enough the traffic cleared up and us new directions were able to leave the airplane.

Meanwhile at Daylilly Academy(Andreana's school)

Andreana POV

"Andie! Over here! I'm looking at our competition! Don't you want to see who's going to lose to us?" Shouted Christina over my music.

"But I'm trying form our choreography for our performance."

"Just come over here for a second, I want to show you our top competition." She wagered.

"Fine I'll see who this top competition is, but after that I am going right back to planning our choreography." So I walked over to where she was sitting with her laptop and I leaned over the back of the couch and saw what she was talking about.

"They're called the new directions, they almost made nationals last year but Vocal Adrenaline wiped them out. And would you look at that a YouTube account of all of their performances." What do you think she did. Clicked on it, of course. She is Christina after all. She is the turquoise eyed spy with her rose gold hair color, to match to my red copper hair. "Here it is 2010 sectionals"

And immediately a familiar voice filled the silence.

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter" rachel's voice. I should have known.

"I have to go, I have to get this choreography down."

"Andie…." With that I left and ran up to my personal room to plan the rest of the choreography.

—-

Five minutes later

"Andie! It's movie night! you comin?" Shouted Bella, her full name is Bellarose I'm sure you can see why I call her Bella.

"Sure" I sighed and got off my bed and walked out of the room, not before setting down the picture of Rach and me and grabbing my phone.

"Let's go!" Bounced Bell as I locked the door

"One sec" and I turned the key, 'click' "Let's go." And I looped my arm into hers. Then we galloped away.

 **Back in Lima**

 **Rachel POV**

"Everyone Quiet!" Yelled at us. "I have this year's competition for nationals in my my hand," then everyone started yelling. "Quiet! Anyway this year's competition will be the: Songbirds from Daylily academy from just outside of NYC, Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High, the amazonians from Maine, and Throat Explosion from Fort Wayne, Indiana. The others still have their regionals competitions to compete in."

The songbirds from Daylily academy, why does that sound familiar, hmm isn't that that school Ana is going to. I don't know I can't remember. Oh well. It's not like she calls me anymore. She hasn't even responded to my latest text that was sent five minutes ago. Maybe she's at practice or something. She's probably apart of the songbirds, she always was bugging me to join show choir because she would only join if i joined. We finally joined when, well… she left.

 **Thank you for reading I very much apparent you all taking the time to read every chapter. Make sure you are reading every chapter. A lot of times I'll post double chapters so make sure you're reading both.**

 **-kat:D**


	17. the road to nationals

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 17

The road to nationals

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters**

 **AN: nationals here we come! Sorry for the short chap 16. Read on!**

 **Andreana POV/ the ride to nationals**

We had just finished attendance on the bus when Rachel texted me.

'Hey. Not sure if you're going to nationals but us new directions will be there. Hope to see you. :D'

'Yeah I'm going to nationals good luck.'

'Thanks, gotta go were boarding now'

Rachel POV

I finished my text to Ana then immediately after boarding started thank to my daddies being so awesome they bought tickets for Blaine, Kurt and me to sit in first class while the rest of the group sits in coach. The seats were two by two, so Klaine took a seat by the window and I took the seats in the middle. I know what you're thinking, Seats? As in plural. I brought my little Pomeranian along with me so she needed her own seat and my daddies were willing to pay for it even though they insisted we take the private jet Mr. Shue refused. At least for the most part, Daddies will be taking the jet there and we will be riding it home with them. It will all work out perfectly. At least we hoped it would work out.

the next day at Radio City Music Hall(where Nationals is)

Andreana POV

The bus pulled up to our hotel right in time. Exactly two hours and thirty minutes after we left. Right on time.

"Come on Andie you got to teach us that choreo"

"I'm comin I'm comin," fifteen minutes later we were all off the bus and ready to get to work.

—

Thirty minutes later

"And one and two three four. Do it without me now." I stated. "And a one and two and a one two three four!"

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." And while Bella sang the rest of the group did the background movements I had just taught them while Bell did her own thing at the front of the group. Soon the song wrapped up and they completed their final dance move.

"Great job guys!" And with that I broke the silence that followed the song.

"Who's going to nationals?" Kimberley started up.

"We are!" We replied

"I can't hear you!"

"We are!"

"Who?"

"We are!" And with that final part of the chant we all burst into laughter.

Meanwhile at the Airport

Rachel POV

"Has anyone seen Kurt's second bag?" Asked

"I think I saw it just pass," commented Mercedes

"Of course it did" he replied

"No my dads took it with them remember?" I said nodding at Kurt

"Oh right," he sighed

"Ok is everyone ready?" Asked

He was met with a chorus of yeah's but I then looked around and saw Quinn wasn't with us.

"Quinn's not here!" I shouted as they started to move.

"Where did she go?"

"I'll go check the bathroom," volunteered Noah

"Not a chance Noah!"

"Woah. Okay Berry!"

"Noah!"

"Sorry Rachel,"

"That's better. Thanks you. I will go check my dads are almost to us there just downstairs, once they get here you guys leave. we will catch up with you st the hotel with us three and Quinn. Got it?"

And once again a chorus of yeah's rang out through the airport.

"Here they are now, Rachel go check on Quinn and we will see you at the hotel!" Called before he led our gang of misfits away.

"Go check on Quinn okay."

"Alright" and with that I ran into the bathroom to hear crying in the handicap stall.

"Hey Quinn?" I asked as I walked over to her stall "can you open the door?"

Seconds later the door opened

"Quinn, what happened?"

"I...I…I saw… her… I saw my… i saw my sister.. And she saw me and just kept...walking" she cried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive"

"Are you ready to go, my dads are here. We need to go to the hotel to practice."

"Can we stop at a few places on the way though?"

"Of course. Whatever can make you feel better"

"Okay." She cried out.

"Let's go." And with that I half picked her up while she half walked. And soon enough we were out with my dads walking towards the car.

—-

In the car

Still Rachel POV

"See anywhere you want to go Quinn?" Asked Papa, Who was driving

"Not yet."

"What about that cookie dough place?" I volunteered

"Sure, Let's go there."

Then papa pulled over and we all go out and crossed the street to go into the cookie dough place, called do. Once inside we were surrounded by the smell of raw cookie dough. Lucky for us there was no line so we were able to just step up to the bar where they were serving the cookie dough.

"You can order first Quinn"

"Okay," she replied "I'll get a waffle cone double scoop of the everything mix" she said to the server.

"I'll go next" I volunteered once he was done getting Quinn's order.

"I'll go with a chocolate waffle cone of chocolate chip and confetti." I politely stated

Then Papa and Daddy both ordered the sugar cone of S'mores is s'more much better. Once we had all ordered, Papa went to pay and the other three of us went to grab a table.

"Yum, this is delicious" moaned Quinn.

"It's pretty good" chuckled daddy.

Finally things were back to normal but by the time Quinn was fully smiling again it was time to go back to the hotel. Her smile dimmed when she heard this but it stayed nonetheless.

Andreana POV

Tomorrow's nationals and we've spent all of today site touring, but we've had fun. Earlier Lexi was pretending to play trumpet along with the music playing in the broadway diner, that we ate at, then Julia danced around on the stairs in Times Square, Christina bought a giant R2-D2 plush in the Disney store, then we went over to the Hershey store where Jess tried every single type of fudge that they had. Needless to say, they're a crazy group, but I wouldn't trade them for anything, well maybe I would trade Kimberley out, she decided it would be a good idea to go and take pictures with every single person she saw wearing a blazer or our school colors; at first we all thought it was funny but after the twentieth person she did it with, it got a little annoying.

Rachel POV

We were finally on our way to the hotel when…

"Papa! I almost forgot! We have to go back to the airport, I promised someone we'd pick them up!" I screamed

"Don't worry darling, that's where we're headed now." Soothed Daddy.

"Okay," and with that my tensed shoulders completely relaxed. "He just texted me, he said he should be down here in any second, I just told him to head to the silver limo when he gets down here." Not even three seconds later the door opened to reveal one of my bestest friends. Ok, so bestest isn't a word. Who cares?

"Thanks for picking me up guys" he greeted.

"Do I know you?" Asked Quinn.

"Yeah we used to have band together, and we have chemistry together." Quinn looked a little flushed at his last comment, "sorry! That's not what I meant! Besides I'm kinda taken."

"By who?" She Asked now curious.

"Well, uh… that's the reason I came, you know.., she came here a little while ago and her school's show choir is performing. So I figure she'll be there…" he stammered

"But who is she?" Quinn asked again.

"You remember Andie, right?" He joked, and she gasped suddenly remembering our high School semi-formal.

"You were the one who did that serenade, I remember being so mad at Finn that night. I wanted to break it off right there and then. I'm still regretting not breaking it off" with her last comment she sighed, closed her eyes and then the car laid silent.

Nothing could make us forget about that night, no matter the reason. But one thing we didn't know was what Quinn Murmured when she closed her eyes, "if i had i wouldnt have had Beth"

Thank you for reading the next chapter is the actual nationals, there you go gleecarmelmm you asked for it. And i want to make one thing clear she never gave beth up, but they dont know that.


	18. awkward encounters

Once Upon A Ball

By: princessrose175

Chapter 18

Awkward encounters

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or any of its characters or any of the songs I use in the chapter**

 **AN: here you go gleecsrmelmm you asked for it! CANDIE!**

 **Rachel POV**

We had shortly arrived at the hotel and immediately got to practice while Corbin went up to his room to unpack, and get ready to be our extra Incase anyone gets hurt or anything.

But, that was yesterday and today is nationals where we are currently waiting for the doors to the actual auditorium area is. But soon enough our attention was gravitated toward the door where another group was entering, and squealing and slightly very loudly as they did so.

In front was a girl with this rose blonde colored hair, then there was a girl with this silky dark brown hair with bright blue highlights, the third girl had this black cherry type of hair color in waves, and the fourth had this red copper hair in a high ponytai. It's almost like we've met before but I can't put my finger in when, then she turned around and I sang the only who gasped.

"Is that?" Asked Cor

"Yeah," I breathed out, then she fought our gaze and walked over.

"Hi." She whispered

"Hi." We replied

"So this is awkward," stated Cor, as he and Andreana were stealing glances at the other

"Um… well I better go meet up with the group. You guys just keep doing whatever you're doing" I excused myself and ran to the dressing room to meet up Owen the new directions.

—

Meanwhile

Andreana POV

"How have you been" I asked

Good, good. You?" He replied

"Good… I'm sorry for not telling you, it was just… it was just too much."

"I know, Rach told me. Once you left of course. Why do you think I came with them?"

"Because you're Rachel's friend?"

"No, because you're here. I found that my friend was coming here and I knew that my crush from the second grade was living here. What do you think I did" he smirked, and then leaned in and pecked my lips in a short kiss,"

 _Ding. Ding, ding._

"Well I better go get ready _,"_ I said with a flushed face _._

"Yeah you better, and I better go sit down," and with that he sauntered away in such a cute and sexy way. Ugh! I'm supposed to be thinking about nationals, especially since I'm soloing in one of the songs and I have a minor solo in the third song.

I can do this, we can do this.

Later

Rachel POV

Finally it was our time to perform, we were going fifth and the songbirds had gone third, so we were able to to see their performance of teenage dream, then Andreana sang wannabe with four other girls and their third song was a group song of what doesn't kill you. As we shuffled back stage Quinn hung into my arm and close to me as she was still scarred of what had happened at the airport the day before. But we eventually go on stage and we were able to perform our three choice songs, first Santana and I did a duet of so emotional, then the unholy trinity performed come see about me with the rest of the group doing background dancing, while I got a minor solo in doing our group song of Firework. Now all we have to do is wait, and wait and wait some more. (Sigh)

Three hours later

Andreana POV

Finally it was time to find out the finalists, seeing as Kim and Chris had surrounded the area of where they would post it, we found out first. And we placed...

 **Ooooooh. I wonder what they placed, guess you'll just have to read chapter 19 to find out.**


	19. the best and worst day

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 19

The best and worst day

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters**

 **An: Enjoy! Remeber, please please please** **REVIEW!**

 **Andreana POV**

I couldn't believe it! When the sign was posted Kimberley dragged me over to the sign to shown that we had placed… THIRD! And the New Directions had placed Second! Nothing could make this day nothing less of extraordinary! That was until I heard sirens outside of the theater. Christina, who had just showed up, Kim and myself went to go see what was going on. All we could see was Quinn bawling standing next to A very worried Corbin while they were both watching someone get loaded into the Ambulance; then Leroy and Hiram ran pass us and into the back of the ambulance before they shut the doors. Once the Ambulance left Quinn turned and started into Corbin's shoulder while he held her in his arms.

'What is going on?' Was all I could think.

Soon enough though, Quinn and Corbin came in along with the rest of New Directions all of them either crying or with tear stained faces. Then Bella came up to us, "Did you Hear?" She asked

"What?" I responded.

"The lead singer of the New Directions just got hit by a car pretty hard, unless she gets better immediately they might be disqualified, meaning we'd be bumped into second." She smiled

"Which lead singer?" I asked becoming worried.

"The girl I heard talking about her called her 'Berry'. Why do you know who she is?"

"I gotta go." I frantically stated as I had suddenly realized why both Quinn and Corbin had been standing out there. That was Rachel getting loaded in the stretcher and into the ambulance. I quickly ran to Quinn and Corbin,who had started sitting on a bench by the door and broke their moment of silence, "Do you want to come with to see Rachel?" I asked with watering eyes.

Corbin turned to Quinn who was shaking her head yes, "Yeah we'll come with you." He responded after a moment.

Three minutes later we were in a taxi and two minutes away from the hospital. Meaning in just a moment we had arrived. I quickly paid the driver and rushed inside along with Quinn and Corbin, lucky for us Leroy and Hiram were sitting nearby the entrance in the sitting room.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Andreana!" Rejoiced Leroy, "What are you doing here?" He asked with pure curiosity.

"My best friend got rushed to the hospital after being hit by a car, what do you think I'm doing?" I lamely joked through my ever continuing tears.

"Oh don't cry sweety, she'll be okay" comforted Hiram once I sat down.

"She just doesn't deserve this, with all she's been through" I said truthfully

"With all I put her through" whispered Quinn.

"All the times I didn't have her back" also whispered Corbin.

"Hey, we're not perfect and neither are you, we all make mistakes don't blame yourselves for not being perfect, because I haven't been perfect either" soothed Leroy, as he leaned his head on Hiram's shoulder.

"I know, I just wish…" with that I finally got choked up.

Five hours later we had to leave as the made their way up to Rachel's room.

Andreana POV

The next day

The new directions needed up having to forfeit because Quinn and Rachel couldn't perform, Quinn had gotten minorly hurt when she ran to grab Rachel off from the front of the car and since she had injured her leg she could t do the dance moves. Making the team at Eleven members and Corbin couldn't get the moves in time. Therefore we won, and it didn't feel any good. Just made me mourn Rachel's hospitalization even more.

Two months later

Quinn POV

It's the middle of July and Rachel still hasn't left the hospital, let alone woken up. She went into a coma and has been in one for three months and two days, exactly two less days than she has been hospitalized. Everyone's crossing their fingers and as far as I've heard Andreana has been visiting her every day.

—-

Andreana POV

I've been visiting Rachel every day this Summer, which for me has lasted 45 days so far. And I only have 18 days left. Rachel, please wake up. You have to it's your senior year. At last I parked my car in the hospital parking lot and went inside and walked up to the secretary.

"Hello Andreana," greeted Lucille, the secretary, asi walked up.

"Well Hello Lucille, how are you?" i replied as i signed in.

"Very well, well… here's your tag, is still in room 111"

"Thank you" i said bushing, while taking the tag, "well I better go see her, i brought her a surprise and i have to get it t her soon, so…" and with that i left the desk and walked to the elevator to ride to the fifth floor, where Rachel has been staying comatose since… well... Nationals. Iquicky pressed the button and within seconds i was at my destination, the fifth floor, and lucky for me Ray's room is the closest to the elevator, since its the three bedroom suite.

I quietly knocked on the door and walked in, to find one sleeping Hiram and avery awake leroy.

"Hi Sweetie," he greeted.

"Hi Leroy," i i sat down on the sofa across from his.

"Are you excited for Songbird practice tomorrow?'

"Yeah…" i said looking over at Rachel, "i just wish that…"i continued getting more and more choked up with every word. "I wish that...I could know..that she's okay. I'll spend all of practice tomorrow worrying about her."

"I know sweetie, trust me. I wish that every time I went into work it could be just another regular day, I'm lucky that I'm based out of New York, but Hiram, he works in Ohio strictly. He's been using all of his vacation days, he's almost out he'll have to back home soon either that or quit."

"Wow" I breathlessly said, "he's a doctor right?"

"Yeah."

"Wel my Dad just got a management position at the hospital he works at, I'm sure he could see if there were any positions, for at least until you guys go back to Lima"

"That's the thing, I don't think we will."

"What?!"

"Well, you're here now, and she'll be coming here anyway after Graduation. We may just try and enroll her in Daylily."

"Are you serious?" I said with a huge smile in my face.

"Yeah…that is if she ever wakes up."

"Why don't you guys go get some lunch I'll stay here with her." i suggested, trying to get myself a moment alone with Rachel.

And with that comment Leroy turned to the Hiram who was still in a very deep sleep, "hey honey, it's time to wake up"

"Don't want to."

"They're serving chicken tortilla soup today"

"I'm up,"

"Let's go," then once they had finally left i had a moment alone with the comatose Rachel.

"Rachel, PLease, PLease wake up. I can't live without you. You're my rock."

All i was met with was snores

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I would never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rollin' sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love

"Please Rachel, you're my best friend and you always will be, i cant go on without you." then everything became too much and i left, with tears running down my face and with watery eyes.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria

Leroy POV

"When are we going to tell them" i abruptly asked in the middle of Hiram"s story.

"Tell them what?'

"You know, that they're sisters, twins at that matter" i said in a more hushed tone.

"Never, i thought that was the agreement between us and Julia"

"Yeah well Lucas and Julia divorced ages ago, she hasn't seen the girls since who knows when."

Then a very frantic looking Andrew rushed in the cafeteria and immediately found hiram's and my faces.

"Why didn't you tell me," he stammered as he sat down.

"About what?'

"That my little sis is in a coma. One of them at least is."

Then Amelia came over after walking the whole way while holding little Amaya's hand. (Amaya is their daughter)

"Hi." Smiled Amaya.

"Hello there" I Replied, "would you like to sit on my lap."

She nodded yes, then I picked her up, sat her on my lap and gave her a big raspberry on her cheek.

After that we finished eating, as Amelia and Andrew had gone off and got something, and then we all went back up to Rachel's room to find that Andreana had left and that Rachel's doctor had come in.

"Hello Dr. Miller" i greeted worriedly as she had only shown up when something was wrong.

"Hello Leroy, Hiram."

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"For the moment everything is. It is not normal for a person to go into a coma after being hit by a car, let alone for more than a month. Rachel has has been in a coma for almost two months now, after the two month mark she is at very high risk of never waking up"

"So that means that if she doesn't wake up within the next week or so she's…" concluded Hiram

"Not necessarily, now she has an 60 percent chance of waking up, by going into a third month her chances go down by tens every week, meaning that by the end of the month she'll have a 20 percent chance wake up rate, luckily that's the lowest it gets for the next three months or so after that it goes to ten percent and at the year mark, she'll be put down. So to speak.

"Ray-chel, wake up. Its wakey time" squealed a joyful Amaya. "Ray ray, time to wake up. The sun's awake so you need to be awake," we all got tears in our eyes at the sight of Amaya's attempts to wake rachel.

Then Amelia grabbed Amaya off the bed, "come on sweetie, Rachel's sleeping"

"But she's sleeping more than i do, Ray always wakes up before the sun and before me."

"Not today,"

"Tomorrow?" she asked her mama.

"Not tomorrow either," sighed a tearful Amelia,

"Next week." begged the little girl

"I don't know about that" she said as she turned to us.

"Okay," lightly cried Amaya. "Can i give her a kiss"

"Yeah" and with that the older Corcoran laid the younger Corcoran on the bed.

"Night night Ray Ray," comforted the little one, then she kissed her forehead and whispered, "wake up with the sunshine tomorrow, we need you're Rays of light." then she shed a tear and kissed her forehead once more, "sleep well" with that she turned to her mama and daddy, "can we go get ice cream"

"Sure, anything for my little princess" smiled Andrew as he picked the little one up from the bed.

"Can you make Ray Ray wake up?" she asked very innocently.

"I wish i could sweetie, i wish i could. Come on, let's go get ice cream. Walk with mama. I'll be out in a second." then he set his only daughter on the ground, and we all watched her walk out with amelia as they both waved us goodbyes.

"Bye guys, call us when she wakes up"

"If she wakes" my husband and i murmured.

" **When,** she wakes up. You guys were strong for me through my mother's passing, i'm going to do the same don't think i would do any less. Except Rachel's going to live unlike my mother did."

"Thank you," i hugged him then he hugged Hiram.

"No go to your own family," joked Hiram

"But you guys are family," he smiled. "But i get it, i'm not wanted here. I understand." then he walked out leaving only us two and Rachel in the room,

"Bye Ray, we'll be back later" as i had to go to work and Hiram had to go get ready for his interview.

"Let's go shall we"

"Of course my wonderful Husband," and with that we left our only daughter alone and in peace in her hospital room. Where she just may spend the last moments of her life.

 **Sorry for the sad ending, i promise it gets better. :D**


	20. a family reunion

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 20

A family Reunion

 **The Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters, otherwise we'd on season ten of glee.**

 **An: (cue fanfare music) Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you Chapter Twenty! Originally I thought, 'this is only going to be twenty chapters or so total!' But here we are and I am nowhere near ending it, so YAY!**

 **Next week**

 **Andreana POV**

It was finally the day of songbird auditions, and i only had an hour or two to go see Rachel before i had to leave to go to Daylilly.

I quickly got dressed and applied my daily naturaland very light makeup that consisted of a touch of eyeliner, mascara, highlighter and a light lip gloss. Then i grabbed a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese, grabbed my keys and left for the hospital,

I came in to see a crying girl next to the bed, whispering soothing words to Rachel.

"Quinn?"

"Andreana" she stood up and soothed her skirt.

"What happened to your hair, if you don't mind me asking,"

"It's fine," she said as she brought a hand up to it, "Rachel is my sunshine, without her i can't be the constantly happy girl. Hence the wig, and tattoo. I figured i could at least dress nicely for her today. Anyway i should be going, my mom had a meeting here in new york at vogue today and i came along with her. The meeting should be ending soon. I better be going." then she gathered her belonging, waved a goodbye to us and left.

Luckily leroy and myself soon found ourselves in a animate conversation as Hiram had fallen asleep once again. Then a sound came from the bed.

"Mm..what?" Murmured a voice. We immediately turned our heads to see a half sat up Rachel peaking her eyes open, I was the first one by her side.

"Rachel? Hey can you look at me?" I asked bending down to her eye level.

"Hmm.." she said as she leaned up and looked at me in the eye.

"Hi." I smiled

"Hi" she replied breathlessly "where am I?"

"You're in the hospital"

"In Lima?"

"No, New York"

"Is still still from that time I was hit by a car at nationals?"

"Yeah it is,"

"What about the New Directions!"

"They weren't able to perform during the finals, they got 11th place."

"But..But.. we had thirteen members"

"Quinn had a minor injury and couldn't do the dancing."

"Where are my dads?" She asked suddenly realizing she hadn't seen them.

"Over here honey" calmly stated Leroy as he finally sook his husband awake.

"What?" Groveled Hiram. "Rachel's Awake!" He exclaimed as he looked over at the bed.

"That's why I woke you." Laughed Leroy

"What are you doing sitting up and smiling." He scolded the diva, "you just got out of a coma, now is not the time to applying makeup" he joked.

"I'm only putting on my moisturizing lip gloss, you know how chapped my lips get"

"Still…"

"Shouldn't you just be happy I woke up." She stated in a very serious fashion.

"Yeah… I guess we should" smiled Leroy as he wrapped his arm around his husband as they stood at the end of their daughters bed while I half sat on the bed next to Rachel.

Then the nurse decided to bust in the room ruining our little moment, at least we thought it was the nurse…

"Mom?"

"Ana sweetie," she said rushing up to me while hauling her purse over her shoulder. "I missed you,"

"Then why didn't you come visit" I bit back with no humor.

"Ana." She begged as she kneeled in front of me, while I sat in the chair next to Rachel. "You know why." She reasoned.

"So what you and dad divorced, big deal! You still are our mother. If you even deserve that title anymore. Now please leave, I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now. Let me enjoy my time with Rachel."

"Andreana, just hear me out"

"What that you left your girls and husband, so you could send time with your dying mother who never cared about you! Who abused you at that! You were absent for two years of my life! The whole reason we moved here was you wanted us to, only for you and dad to divorce three months later! Tell what kind of mother have you been!"

"A damn good one!" She exclaimed before bursting into tears, "I'm sorry, I know I have messed up these last five years of being a mother but we were so close before all of this happened, don't let what happened between your dad and myself come between us." She said truthfully.

"We were close, but we can't erase these last few years! No matter how hard we try to, they will never leave, but you can. let me spend time with my best friend! Please!" I begged, finally shedding a few tears.

"I'll leave okay" she relented as she stood up from her kneeled position, she went to leave but not before she waved goodbye to Rachel "bye Rachel, get better" And with that she smiled and left.

—

Rachel POV

"Well that was fun" I laughed.

"Yeah," sighed Ana

"Are you okay?" I asked seeing her the glum look on her face.

"Uh...yeah, I just realized what time it is, I gotta go" and on that note she grabbed her small black faux leather backpack and left, "bye"

"Bye," I waved.

"Rachel?" Asked my doctor.

"Yeah?"

"It is to my understanding that you just woke up a few hours ago is that correct?"

"Yes" i whimpered.

"Well first of all i'd like to congratulate you as we were starting to worry as whether you'd wake up or not but now that you have woken up we don't have to worry about that. Then we need to have you take either an x-ray or MRI to make sure everything has healed properly, sound good?" asked Dr. Miller, or as she had asked me to call her Dr. Dessie Rose. only her favorite patients get to call her that.

Things are definitely looking up for us Berrys'. No more rain on our parade.

There you go, dm me any prompt ideas, i'm hoping to start a new story i just can't figure out what to write about. I'm open to anything. :D


	21. arguments and secrets

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 21

Arguments and secrets

Disclaimer: i do not own Glee or any of its characters.

AN: i promised you things would get better didn't i.

Rachel POV

We had been arguing about staying in New York or going back to Lima for hours now. It was insane. Papa thought we should just stay as my senior year was starting soon and daylily had already accepted me. But i said that i've been going to mckinley my whole life and all of my friends live there. And he countered that i'd be with Andreana and i countered back that id only be captain of the new directions, that i wouldn't be able to captain for the songbirds. And with that last comment i thought i had won but then he went into huge rant of how he'd be loser to his job and how daddy had already interviewed for a position in this hospital and i said that he already has a job, in Lima! Its was so stressful until Andreana came in with her uniform on, that consisted of a white button up that had a navy sweater vest over it with a navy and red plaid skirt that barely met her pointer finger, finger tips. Then had white tights and ,mary janes, it was just a twist of what i normally wore.

"No! I'm not going to daylily and i never will!" i protested as she tried to convince me to go to Daylily. "Thats Final! I **will** finish my education at WMHS unless forced to stop my education, i will graduate from WMHS and i **will** go to NYADA. No further discussion now let me sleep, please,"

Then Dr. Dessie walked in, "i'm afraid i can let you do that" she said as she unplugged my IV and took the needle out of my arm

"OW!"

"You're getting discharged today, congratulations! I brought you this little gift, i hope you like it, i figured you don't want to go home in hospital scrubs and its very warm out and you're previous outfit was for 50 degree weather." she rambled on.

I opened the bag to find a spaghetti strap crop that with fringe that was a light blue with a pastel colored floral pattern adorning it,And then there were some short short jean shorts and some open toed brown wedges.

"I love it! Thank you! I'll make sure to wear it home and on my first day of my senior year. Especially since i won't be wearing a uniform" then i glanced over and glared at my dads,

"Well i'm glad you like it, you can go get changed now, on your own, since well you're not connected to eight million wires and tubes. Well...And there's the fact that I want to see you wear it," blushed Dr. Dessie.

"Alright alright, I'll hurry up" I replied as I rushed into the large ensuite bathroom.

Three minutes later I emerged in my new ensemble plus the cute white jean vest my dads had got me.

"I also have a little something for you" smiled Ana, "I figured you would want some new makeup" she continued.

"You guys are acting like I don't have a suitcase full of makeup, clothes and shoes" I laughed.

"Yes well…" started Dr. Dessie,

Then Andreana continued, "all of that is meant for 50 degree weather and colder and your makeup is all spring colors. And it's now late summer early fall."

I just laughed, and grabbed the new makeup bag out of her hand and my current makeup out of my suitcase.

I first applied my light layer of eyeliner, which consisted of a black, white and hazelnut colors. Then I applied my eyeshadow from the new collection which was full of all natural looking pigments. Wow, andreana actually got me a good makeup palette, considering the girl doesnt wear makeup often she actually picked out something nice. Then i applied my blackout mascara and my rose gold highlighter. I finished my look with a nude lipstick and liner.

I soon walked out the bathroom in my full ensemble including the 1 ½ inch wedges. Which were surprisingly quite quiet. I looked over to dessie and she reassured me that she purposely got these wedges because they were famous for not making a sound any louder than normal shoes would.

"Oh well, thank you" i replied while very surprised at her actions.

"Yes well you gave me a perfect going away present."

"Going away present?" i asked very shocked.

"My daughter and I are moving to Westerville, Ohio. i want her to have a chance to grow up in a small town environment just like i did"

"Wait you're moving to Ohio!"

"Yes, i can never go back home to Indiana, I left all my friends and colleagues without a word, if they were to see me again… i can't imagine they'd have anything nice to say." she frowned.

"Oh… how old is your daughter?

"11, she'll be going into the sixth grade."

"How old are you?"

"30, i got pregnant with her right at the end of my senior year, i ended up having to take a leap year. But Yale held my scholarship till the next year, they saw i was having a hard time deciding what to do, so they offered to hold my scholarship if i promised that i wouldn't get an abortion. It was a fairdeal. 11 years later after 8 years of college and 3 years of medical residence, i'm finally a real doctor, which means i can get out of this huge city and continue my career somewhere where i can be a doctor, and not just known as the newie."

"Well on Ohio's behalf i would like to welcome you to our very crumby part of the country but anyway...are you guys flying or are you going by car."

"Flying, our flight is tomorrow, we already had the moving truck bring everything to our new home, it left at 5:30 this morning, but my friend said we could crash at her place for the night, problem is its two hours away from the airport, but it will have to work." 

"Why dont you and your daughter come stay with us" offered Andreana. "My dad is heir to a ton of old money, meaning we got a huge place. We have three guest rooms, and the berrys will only be using two of them tonight. As their flight is also tomorrow." she continued.

"Are you sure you're dad wouldnt mind?" dessie skeptically asked.

"To him a friend of the Berry's is a friend of his. Him and hiram have been friends since the beginning of time, he says 'if hiram trusts or is the friend of said person, then i can see no reason why i shouldn't be' plus he loves little kids to play with, for him being so old he's very entergetic."

"So old!" gasped daddy, "70 is so old, we are at the ripe age of 45 deary!"

We all laughed, including daddy, then dessie broke our laughter,

"Well… shall we get going, if i have any hopes of picking up my daughter on time we have to leave now, Rachel, Andreana, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," we replied in unison as we all started humming, 'we're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz.

Meanwhile

Quinn pov

After making the purchase of my pink wig and skank clothes, my mother sent me to my grandparents lake front home to let go and reconnect with the world. Which brings me to where i am today, lounging in a lounge chair while gazing at my grandparents gigantic infinity pool that is literally 10 feet away from the water of morse reservoir. That's right my mother sent me to northern central indiana for relaxation. But i can't complain much, there is a killer ice cream joint down the street. It would be great except my mom has isolated me from anyone, oh what am i saying… like that evr stopped santana anyway. And… my grandparents are on vacation this week and half of next week, if we clean up i'm sure they won't notice someone besides me was there.

I was all the persuasion i needed three minutes later i had called up the whole glee club to come on over, including the newbie sam who wants to join. Sadly glee clubs favorite member wouldn't be there.

Two days later

Finally it was the day that all of glee club was coming over. Brit and san arrived first in their cheerios outfits both with duffle bags and suitcases.

"Hey" i greeted gruffly

"Hi Quinn, how are you? Oh i'm fine"

"Shut up" i said as i roughly shut the door.

"Hey, this attitude isnt you, what's going on, come on preggers talk to me" she sincerely asked.

"Nothing, now just mind your own Damn business."

"Oooh. little lucy thinks that she can intimidate me" she laughed then pushed me onto the floor.

"Oh no you dont." i all but yelled. Then i hopped back onto my feet and started doing whatever i could to get her on the floor, just as we were throwing the finishing punches two big oafy arms grabbed me at the waist and picked me up, i looked up to see someone holding santana up too.

"What's going on here?" asked a muffled voice, "santana stop it," he said again as he set santana down, for her to fall in brittany's arms. I watched britt comfort san from my position up high then looked up to see Noah standing there with his arms crossed his chest.

"What do i do?"called out finn from behind me.

" let her go" he gruffed out.

I fell to the floor with a thud that startled everyone including those who were coming in.

"Q? What's going on?" asked a startled Mercedes who hasn't seen me in my new look.

"Nothing, just this big oaf harassing me" i snapped with not the slightest smile.

Then noah came up on me and grabbed me so that i couldn't escape and so i was staring straight into his eyes.

"We didn't come here for you to just insult us, now are you going to cheer up and start the party or are we going to have to go back home tomorrow after breakfast because you can't get your shit together?"

"Puck." i growled.

"Don't push me fabray, last i checked i'm more that double your size"

"Unless she got knocked up again," muttered a weak santana.

"Can it lopez" i yelled.

"Dont push me fabray, or I won't hesitate going all lima heights on your ass."

"Listen to me Q." soothed Noah, "i get that you're upset about rachel, we all are. But you can't tear yourself up about this."

"But i was there, her heel was stuck in the drain and i told her to have someone who cared about her to fix it, and then i told her to stop wasting my precious time, then she got hit and almost immediately blacked out. Who knows if she's even going to make it.." i choked out as noah set me back down on the ground and brought me into his warm embrace for a hug. "And her last memory of me will be me yelling at her, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. She was supposed to be my happy ending, my soulmate even." it was only at that moment that i had realized what i had said when everyone gasped.

"It's going to be okay," soothed the recovered Noah, "first take off this blasted wig," he tore it off only for everyone to gasp once again as when i had last cut my hair i didn't have it dyed again so it had been growing out long and red. "And then go change into something nicer, if rachel were here she would be loathing your clothing"

"Not just loathing, she would be unadulterated loathing it" joked kurt.

"Then she would burst out singing songs from wicked" continued mercedes, and that last comment was what brought very one into tears of laughter as we all could imagine it.

Noah let me go so he could wipe his tears, "go change, britt, San, can you go with her." he asked the two girls huddled in the corner, they both nodded yes, Brittany got up first then helped Santana get up.

We all hurried up stairs quickly myself faster than them since they were carrying a suitcase each and i had just grabbed their duffel bags, we quickly arrived at my room which was suprisisngly well decorated for a sophisticated teen, lots of blacks, whites and gray and the occasional pop of color like a bright pink or purple.

"Wow," breathed Brittany who marveled all the crystals, mirrors, mirrors with crystals, the drum light chandelier and the big bulb christmas lights that adorned the room in various places: on the ceilings, at the vanity, around the storage area that wrapped around the vanity and at the frame of my bed.

"Hey San" i whispered after setting the bags down and taking a final glance around the room.

"Yeah" she blatantly replied.

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's fine, just don't get your panties in a twist. Sylvester has just worked me really hard these past few weeks. On our drive here i spent the majority of the ride asleep, i just wasnt at my best when the fight went down."

"Why is sylvie working you so hard." i asked

"Because you're not there, she claims it's my fault. You promised her you would be there, when you weren't she took it out on me."

"My mom wouldn't let me go!" i exclaimed as i started taking off my heavy makeup.

"You know she doesn't care about that you're on the cheerios until you're kicked off or until you die. No quitsies."

"I know its just…"

"We know"

"I'm gonna go chnage in my main closet, you guys can chnage out here or in the second closet."

"Main closet?"

"Yeah come take a look, my grandparents have two closests full of my clothes, this one is for spring and summer and the other is for fall and winter. They each have a makeup vanity with extensive storageand the clothes and makeup are restocked every season or whenever my grandmother buys me something new, but at least every season."

"Jeez fabray, you are so spoiled."

"Yeah yeah, just let me change"

With that they went into the main room and changed clothes and i'm positive they made out some especially knowing the moans i heard. But nevertheless i came out of the closet, oh god i did not word that right.. But i came out fully dressed in my more normal clothes and makeup, though i looked a little different given my hair color.

Three hours later,

Three hours after the whole skank quinn debacle we were making burgers on the grill and preparing a feast to feed an army. We were having burgers, corn on the cob, fresh fruit, and brownies or sugar cookies for dessert. May sound boring but currently santana and britt are whiping us all up those frozen margarita drinks that you can buy at the store. And with santana looking like she's in her mid twenties they were easily able to buy them. But while we waited for dinner to be ready we swam in the pool some, took a ride on my grandparents speedboat and after dinner we are going to ride on their bigger boat that can fit 16 people, so the 11 of us will definitely fit comfortably.

Twenty minutes later dinner was served at the various places and and tables that adorn their various decks and patios. I was sitting at the bar high table with the fancy bar stools with mercedes, kurt, santana and britt. Kurt then brought up that blaine is nearby as his grandparents live down the street and kurt asked if he coukd come over.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier!" i laughed as i was already on my second margarita.

"Just make sure you don't impregnate him." joked santi, as of what happened the last time i was drunk.

"But thats kurt, boys cant get pregnant." i frowned,

Meanwhile kurt was laughing hysterically at the sight and words of drunk Q.

Then i exclaimed, while poking kurt in the chest, "what are you laughin bout' hummel?"

He just replied with laughing even which brought an aslo drunk mercedes to tears because of how hard they were laughing, but while all of this was going on brittana was peacefully making out in the kitchen as they had went to get seconds.

What a life, rite?

Yes i purposely misspelled right. There you go. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's just under 10 pages long.


	22. a life without sunshine

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 22

A life without sunshine.

An: so i'm going to go ahead and skip to the first day of school, i may do a seperate story to go along with this one of quinn's party. If any of you would like that please pm me or comment about that so thx.

Disclaimer: i do not own glee or any of its characters.

Quinn POV

It's finally the first day of school, and i am back with my 'skank Quinn look' better than ever now. And this time the glee club can't make me go back. I then finished brushing out my hair and putting on my makeup. I grabbed my phone, and rushed down the stairs. Choosing to ignore the curious stares and glances my mother was giving me as I fixed my breakfast. I may look like a skank but I will not eat like an animal, so I fixed myself a bagel egg,and bacon sandwich. You know I love my bacon. I will never give up my bacon, wha ha ha! Anyway, I finished cooking the egg and bacon on the skillet and quickly smothered cream cheese on the toasted bagel my mother made, three it altogether and voila! Breakfast is ready! I bid my mother a farewell, grabbed my candy cigarettes and headed out the door. I hope the skanks are already too drunk to notice that I'm not smoking real cigarettes, it's worked so far, but maybe now that they can't be completely wasted it might not. Rachel please be here today.

Kurt pov

I know i haven't always been rachels biggest fan, but not having rachel come to school used to be a ludicrous idea, but that was before she got hurt at nationals and ended up missing the last few weeks of school. And before she spent the entire summer in a coma. Last year all i wanted was for blaine to go to mckinley, i couldn't care less about that now. I just want my friend back. I don't care if she can still sing, i don't care if she can dance, i don't care if she's forgot all about this glee club, i just wanted my only childhood friend to come back.

Flashback

Author pov

"Daddy i have an invitation from the queen" squealed a four year old kurt

"You are invited to a royally wonderful tea party by the queen, elizabeth hummel of the Lima ohio district." read half asleep burt hummel.

"So… daddy do you think you'll come, it's" tomorrow at three." kurt asked

"Sorry bud, i have to go into work late tomorrow, which means i'll be working till four"

"Okay, i'm gonna go back to bed then" whispered the little boy, as he slid off his father's lap.

— at the tea party

"Where's Daddy kurt?" Asked Elizabeth as she waltzed into their backyard carrying the teas and treats.

"He said he couldn't make it"'Replied the young boy with a frown

"Oh," sighed the energetic mother, "at least I'm here" she smiled.

—-meanwhile at the Berry household

"Daddy? Will you come play with me?" Asked a young Rachel who was anxious from staying inside all day.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't right now. Why don't you see if Andreana or kurt can play?"

"You mean that boy next door?"

"Yes sweetie, him. I think he was setting up for a little tea party today"

"Ok, bye daddy. I'll be at Kurt's"

-back at Kurt's house.

Knock, Knock,Knock

"Hi Rachel what can I do for you" asked Elizabeth as she pulled the door open.

"I heard Kurt's having a tea party, can I join?"

"Of course sweetheart, you know I think we still have that princess costume do you want me to go get it?"

"Yes please"

"Ok I'll be right back, why don't you go out to the backyard."

"Ok" Rachel replied as she walked out to the back yard

"Hi Rachel" kurt greeted through sniffles.

"Hi Kurt, what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Kurt,"

"It's just I really wanted my dad to come

To my tea party bec are I feel like we haven't spent time together in a while and he's not here cause he has to work."

"Mine too, I just wanted to play dollies, but we have each other at that's all that matters,"

-fast forward four years

Knock knock knock

"Yes?" Asked a groggy Burt when he opened the door.

"May I talk to kurt"

"Uh well… he isn't really talking to anyone,"

"I know" Replied the eight year old as she pranced in the house, "is he still in the basement?"

"Yeah" sighed Burt as he went back to the living room and his beer"

"Yikes" muttered the young girl as she walked down the stairs. "Kurt?" She whispered as she walked in the room that soft cries filled.

"Go away" he cried into his pillow.

"Oh kurt, I'm here. I promised you I would be by your side no matter what," she comforted as she sat down on the bed, she only got cries in return, "I know you hurt, but we will make it through this and one day we will make it to a place where people will love us and come to see only us, where we can part crowds like the Red Sea and where everyone knows our names all because we stood strong. It will all be worth it, I promise kurt"

"Where?" He tenderly Asked

"New York, imagine it. All we have to do is stay strong, and after we do that we will get our reward… Fame!"

—-break flashback

Kurt pov

"All we have to do is stay strong and we will claim our reward...fame" I cried as I repeated the words she had once said to me, "you dying was never apart of the plan though"

"Hey Kurt?" Asked Finn as he knocked on the door,

"Yes Finn?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, What is it?"

"I miss Rachel" he said bluntly.

"Me too Finnigan, me too" I sighed as I leaned on his shoulder

"How are we supposed to make it to nationals without her?" He suddenly Asked.

"There's Quinn, she has a good voice"

"We all know Quinn's quitting if Rachel's not there"

"Right, I do t know how Finn, but we'll do it for her, you know she once said to me she wanted don't cry to me Argentina sung at her funeral, I never thought that would come in handy because in a work where Rachel dies young is a world without any hope"

"Yeah"

Corbin pov

It's our senior year and Rach isn't even going to be here, I always knew she had so much going on medically but this, is a new line. God Rachel please make it, I can't handle that myself and Andreana won't make it a day without you, please come back"

Rachel POV

No one knows I'm okay, I hope they'll be happy I'm back. I bet there are only five people who miss me: kurt, Blaine, Quinn and mr. shue. But who knows maybe they'll at least make notice of my existence. Sad thing is I can't be there for school yet because the doctor wants me to heal for another before I see any more injuries, but I'm allowed to go to glee club,

''please please be happy i'm back'' I pray as I walk down the hall toward the choir room. I finally step up to the door and open it, not before noticing everyone has tears in their eyes and that is crying while going through his speech of how they have to make it and go and win nationals if not for themselves but for me. So I step through the door, and close it behind me…

Cliffhanger! Sorry this took so long, every time I tried to go and write I would get a sentence in and then someone would need me, so here is chapter 22!


	23. tears of joy

Once Upon A Ball

By:Princessrose175

Chapter 23

Tears of joy

 **Ok first of all I'd like to say, 'how the heck did I get here' I started this and I was like meh, why not and now we're at chapter 23 and this story is already at 30,000+ words so…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee I mean comeon**

Rachel Pov

I walked in that room and everyone stopped. They just completely froze, Brittany was the first one to come up to me,

"Rachel is that really you?" She asked while hugging me.

"Yeah it is" I Replied very shocked

Then Kurt walked up to me, "imagine it, you and me with our names on hold. I missed you so much Rachel" he cried as he gripped me in a bone crushing hug, followed by Blaine.

"Hey sis"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at dalton?"

"I transferred, didn't dad tell you?"

"Clearly not, why didn't you come to NY"

"I had to stay back here with Kurt, make sure that he took care of himself, in more ways than one." He smirked at the end while kurt flushed and hit him in the arm.

"Look bro," I started as I pulled my brother in with my arm, "I get that you're in love but I really don't need to know about your sex life, that's for you to know not me, unless I hear it or see it in that case you are in big trouble" I whispered at the end but not before totally messing up his hair.

I looked up to see Everyone laughing, then Santana stepped forward, "Well berry, you've defined improved, especially you're clothing choices, we missed you" she laughed as she leaned in and gave me a hug, "if you tell anyone this I'll make your life hell but I really missed you, Brittany was comforting me than I was comforting her, glad to have you back" then she leaned out of the touch, and Finn took his turn

"Look Rachel we were going to perform something in your honor, but since you're here I guess this is for you" He gestured.

I smiled back at him as he gave me a hug and we then both looked around to see everyone smiling and laughing, I'm sure for the first time in months. But then I noticed something, "where's Quinn"

"Presuming your dead," whispered kurt.

"Kurt!" I scolded, I may be 'reformed' but I will not listen to them down her!

"Under the bleachers with the skanks." Directed Mercedes.

Then I ran.

To make up for the wait,


	24. Quinn

Once Upon A Ball

By:Princessrose175

Chapter 24

Quinn

Disclaimer: you know what

Quinn POV

I was under the bleachers smoking and I turned my head and saw the impossible, I would have cried but I can't do that in front the skanks.

"Rachel?" I choked out.

"Quinn?"

I nodded

"What happened to your hair?" She gasped out,

"Nothing," I said as I pulled the wig down to show my very red hair,

"I always loved your red hair, I was sad when you dyed it."

"Hey Q, who is she?" One of the girl's asked while pointing to Rachel,

"Mine. And I'm leaving, bye" I said as I grabbed Rachel's hand and just ran away to the courtyard.

We sat down on the grass both with tears of joy running down our faces.

"How? When I saw you there a low chance you would wake up."

"I woke up two days after you left" she smiled

"Glad you did," I Replied while grabbing her hand in mind.

"Yeah…" She Replied as she leaned down while her gaze flickered to my lips and then we both meant in and boom! Fireworks went off, we kissed. Then…

"Hey Rach, Quinn you coming?" Interrupted Finn and we both sprang apart hoping he didn't see us… you know kiss.

"Yeah we're coming," yelled Rachel To Finn who was till holding the door open.

She stood up grasped my hand and pulled me up and started walking towards the school with me.

"Glad you're back" Finn spoke.

"Of course" I replied as I glanced at Rachel who had ran ahead.

"You guys would be perfect together you know"

"I don't like her like that" I snapped.

"As she the one to kiss you then"

I froze.

"You saw?!" I gasped

"Yeah, nd I'm sure if I had interrupted it would have gone a lot further"

"No! We're not even together!" I practically screamed. "If you tell anyone…" I whispered.

"I won't, we may not be together but I still love you…"

Did he… just say what I think he said.

"As a friend, not…"

"Right… of course. Come on let's go in" I replied as we got to the door.

"Yeah… friends." He murmured so quietly so I barely heard it.

—-

Cliffhanger!


	25. faberry

Once upon a ball

By: princessrose175

Chapter 25

Faberry

 **Hi! So who's wondering about what Finn said? I know I was, nd I'm the one who wrote the thing!**

 **Rachel POV**

AT dinner

"So how did glee go?" Asked papa

"Good," I sighed.

"What happened?" Intervened daddy as he was cutting his chicken, I my be vegan but my dads aren't.

"Well they sung me a really nice song, and they all welcomed me back, even Santana…"

"I meant what went wrong."

"Me and quinn…"

"Did what?" He pressured

"Kissed, we kissed and I don't know what to do because Finn saw us, but it felt really really good."

"Well if you want to be with Quinn then we support you. It would be a little hypocritical of us to not support it" reassured my Papa.

"Thank you, let's finish eating shall we" I spoke as I speared some of my salad on my fork.

Meanwhile at the fabray house

Quinn POV

My mom is out once again tonight, so it's just me. I still can't stop thinking about that kiss, or what Finn said. I shouldn't I mean, I've liked Rachel since at least the sixth grade, possibly longer. And we finally kissed! But I can't get over what Finn said. But we kissed! And we left it at that, and I'm all alone.

 _Smash!_

"What was that?" I asked myself as I slowly crept off my bed and out into the hallway.

"Quick! Quick! Grab as much as you can and run!" I heard a male voice say.

I once again inched forward, so that I could see the living room from my position in the upstairs hallway that leads to my bedroom, dance room, wardrobe room, and bathroom.

"Come on Noah let's go!"

"No!" I screamed as the older man grabbed the younger ones arm roughly.

"Did you hear that?" Asked the older one.

He got a mere nod in return.

"Go get here!" He told Noah, as I started running to the safe room which was right in between mine and my moms halls.

"Quinn?" I heard 'Noah' ask.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I approached the safe room.

"It's me, puck"

That's what me stop, "why? Why would you do this to me?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"My father, made me help him. He heard of the fabray's riches, I'm so scream and fall on the floor?"

"What?!." I asked him once again with voice just barely over a whisper.

"Please just do it."

"Fine," I then screamed and fell on the floor, not moving an inch after I did.

"Go ahead dad! I'll get the bags."

"Meet me in the car!"

"I'll leave the bags here, say you called the cops before I got you"

"Ok, go Noah just go"

Twenty minutes later at the berry house.

We were in the living room watching The Beauty and The Beast when we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" I told my dads as I got up and opened the door to find a sobbing fear strikes Quinn Fabray.

"Help."

"Quinn? What happened?"

"We were almost robbed but it was Noah, and he left everything in his house but…"

"Hey it's okay I'm here" I comforted.

My fathers then appeared at the entry way since they had heard the intensity of her cries.

"Can we go to your room? She whispered just loud enough so we could all hear it.

"Sure" and with that I lead her up to my room but not before reassuring my dad that we weren't going to do anything. We weren't there… not yet that is.

Sorry for the shortness I just prefer doing these shorter chapters and getting them to you quicker.


	26. the first fight

Once Upon A Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 26

The first fight

AN: please, please, please review! i havent had anyone review in a while, which makes me really sad because i work day and night on this story, literally. i once spent four hour car ride writing fanfiction and i got 7 chapters written. gleecarmelmm knows that, i showed her my phone everytime i started a new chapter so yeah...

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own glee**

* * *

Rachel POV

"First of all why were you in the house alone" I asked as soon as she stopped crying and got over the initial shock.

"My mom has business meeting at five till seven every first Monday of the month. Tonight's that night."

"She could cancel it to be home with you on you're first day of school?"

"My mom isn't going to cancel her biggest meeting of the month to watch tv and drink wine, we did talk, from 4-4:30. Then she left after telling me that dinner was ready, I ate and went upstairs. End of story"

"But…"

"No buts. You may have two fathers who want every detail of everyday and you may share a lot with them, but my mom and I… we talk over our meals and a little in other places, I'm sorry but not everyone talks to their parents about everything especially 17 year olds. Some people keep things to themselves."

"Well…"

"Rachel…"

"What?! You know earlier that kiss felt good, really good and I could tell you felt that way but I don't know how I can possibly ever be in a relationship with a bully. I think it's best if you don't talk to me for a few days while I sort things out."

"Rachel…"

"No! And it's already seven thirty your mom will wonder where you are. You should go home, especially if you feel such a way in my relationship with my dads."

"Rachel."

"No! Now please go, you know the way out!"

Ten minutes later

"Rachel?" Papa asked as he knocked on my door.

"Go away" I yelled from my spot with my head pushed into my pillow.

"I have your favorite ice cream."

"The vegan kind?" I questioned as I sat up and fixed my hair.

"You bet, can I come in now?"

"Yeah"

"You got me peanut butter cup cookie dough ice cream?"

"I said it was your favorite didn't I."

"That's like my ultra favorite though… thank you!"

"Here's your spoon, now what happened between you two."

"Just a minor fight nothing to worry about"

"Really beucase when I came up you were laying with your head pushed directly into your pillow crying, by the looks of your red eyes and tear stained face."

"I just can't believe that we've already had our first major relationship fight and we're not even together yet, how are we supposed to work if we get into fights every time we meet."

"That's not true, you didn't get into a fight at semi formal, or your after party. And I'm pretty sure you didn't fight when you guys kissed, just give it a chance. She really likes you." He expressed as he carefully sat down on the edge of her frilly pink bed,and held her in a comforting hug.

"And I really like her but… it just feels like I don't know her anymore, one minute she hates me, one minute she loves me. One minute she's jealous one minute she's proud. She lets me in then pushes me away! I need help, I don't know what to do" I screeched as I held onto my Papa for dear life. Tears rolled down my face so fast that they were likely to create a river. And my heart broken in half as she had taken the other half to her jar of hearts. My mascara running down my face as black swamps, all while I held on the papa who comforted me, and held me till the tears slowed to stop.

"You'll get through it, now I better go back downstairs and put this back in the freezer before you finish it." He stated as he stood up from his sitting position on the bed, and stole the container of ice cream from me.

"There's still half left"

"Exactly, I don't want you eating more than half an ice cream container, it can't be healthy."

"But…"

"No!"

"Fine…" I sighed.

"Now go get ready for bed," he stated as it was already ten.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Night, baby"

"Night Papa" I whispered as he shut the door and as I stood up and put on my new silk pink and white striped pajamas. "Dang, I really wanted another bite of that ice cream"

* * *

So yeah, there you go.


	27. can we be more

Once Upon a Ball

By:princessrose175

Chapter 27

Can we be more

 **An: sorry for all the sadness going on lately I promise it will get happier! Maybe not in the chapter but it definitely will soon.**

 **Summary: date- season three September or so. Blaine has yet to transfer.**

 **Quinn POV**

It's been a month since we first kissed and since then we've only had that one fight and we've made making out and kissing a regular. When we're not at school we hold hands all the time. It's just not official. We've gone on multiple dates. But… I just want more. So tonight I'm going over to her house for her family's regular once a week movie night, which I have now become a normal part of, and I'm going ask her out for real. My hair, makeup and outfit is all done. I just have to grab my phone and keys and drive over. I stood up from my place at my vanity, walked over to my tall dresser grabbed my phone and keys which were both sitting next to my lamp and ran downstairs. I waved a short goodbye to my mother, got in the car buckled up and drive off to rachels. And before I knew it I was at her house, I must be so used to driving over here. I lifted my hand from wheel, turned off my car, grabbed my things and walked up to the door, all in one swift motion.

 _Ding. dong._

'I really hope kurt and mercedes are right about us.' i thought while i waited for her to get the door. I looked down at my hands and saw they were sweating terribly. I could feel my pulse rushing, head reeling and my face was flushing. At least i know this isn't unadulterated loathing.

"Quinn? Hello?" asked rachel, which broke me out of my thought.

"Hi," i breathed a sigh of relief, when she smiled at my response.

"Come on in" she giggled.

Later that day in rachel's room

Quinn pov

"Quinn whats going on?" rachel asked as i caught myself in a daze for the third time at her house that day.

"Be my girlfriend" I stared out of the blue.

"What?" She questioned as it was the first she was hearing about my idea.

"You heard me, be my girlfriend. I don't want to just kiss you and hold your hand, I want to be able to call you mine. I have since the seventh grade"

"Then why did you sleep with Noah"

"I was drunk, I was trying to be with Finn at the time, Noah made me feel wanted but I never wanted him" I explained.

"You really want to be in a relationship, I don't want us to be public, I want to be able to hold hands at school and maybe kiss when one has a rough day" she continued.

"I want it all, everything. From kisses to the occasional fights, I'll take it all as long as I have you" I finished.

Then I was caught off guard as Rachel captured my lips in a short chaste kiss. Which didn't go unreturned. And not before long we were having a full makeup session, only to have it interrupted by Hiram.

"Girls it's time to come down for dinner" he called up the stairs as he waited st the bottom with his oven mitts and apron on.

"Coming" we replied as she rolled off of my body onto the other side of her bed, we quickly composed ourselves so it didn't look like we were just making out and once we were fully ready we finally headed down stairs hand in hand.

Just to have Hiram gawk at our newly folded hands, and have Leroy scold him, of course not before asking if we were "finally together" apparently the sexual tension between us was quite "heavy and only got worse for that one period where we were secretly making out while hanging out" even though it wasn't so secret after all.

—-—

 **Thank you everyone for your patience on this chapter. I've been a little busy lately because of everything so I just haven't been able to sit down and write this like I have wanted to.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your patience and please please pleaseeeeeeeee** **REVIEW.** **That's it. Thx:D**


	28. a new level

Once Upon a Ball

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 28

A new level

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 28! Enjoy! And REVIEW! Please,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters but I would love to.**

—

Rachel POV

October 9th, the day we decided to come out to our friends about us being a couple. We had been laying on Quinn's bed passing time till our saturday glee practice when the doorbell rang. We knew Q's mom was home but she didn't tell us she was expecting anyone. We quickly raced down the stairs to come face to face with… Sebastian Smythe and our French teacher.

"Hello Rachel, what a surprise seeing you here" greeted Miss Smythe.

"Hello Miss, if you don't mind me asking but what are you doing with _Sebastian_?" I said with a clear distaste.

"She's my mom" piped up Sebastian in a very white and polite way, but then his posture straightened and he turned back into the jerk we all know and hate, "but what does it matter to you hobbit"

"Nothing, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so nosy"

"Did **the Rachel Berry** just apologize" he gasped as he pretended to be out of air.

"Oh stop the act smythe," butted in Quinn.

"Come on can't you be nice to your cuz, lulu" he replied.

"Don't call me that" she snarled.

"Sebby! Cut it out!" Exclaimed miss smythe as she sashayed back into the foyer to take off her shoes.

"Yes mother" he sighed.

"Why don't you go up stairs with the girls, catch up, hangout."

"What?!" We all exclaimed in synchronization.

"You heard Aunt Hilary Q, now go upstairs"

"Fine" the three of us sighed as we made our way up the stairs and to my hangout room area.

"Why don't we invite some friends over, get our party on" suggested Sebastian.

"No!" Cried Rachel immediately after he suggested the idea.

"No we should" Q countered, "we can invite all of the new directions and warblers"

"Really lulu?" Asked Sebastian in shock

"Yes sebby bear" She Replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said as he jumped from his seat on the couch, grabbed his phone and started texting every warbler he knew. Past and present.

All the while we texted the ND's, Cheerios and a few friends from VA.

"How many did you invite?" Asked Sebastian.

"Around 30 or so. Maybe forty if everyone comes." My girlfriend smirked,

"Well hopefully we don't spend the full party having sex but whatever" smirked the warbler

"You know what I meant! How many did you invite?" Exclaimed the blonde

"Around twenty or so" Replied the the arrogant jerk.

"It's gonna be just like my party after the semi formal, only at a different house" I whispered.

"You could say that for sure" murmured the blonde.

"Let's just hope us warblers don't have to get that many leaves and branches on us like we did last time"

"That was all Blaine's idea!" Q protested in my defense.

"Still…"

"Uh, guys we have a party to prepare for everyone's going to be here in three hours" I interrupted

"Let's get shopping" called Sebby as he ran downstairs to the door and out to my navigator.

"Let's go" smiled Q as she put her hand in mind in mine as we descended the stairs. And out to my car, only to start a whole new crazy adventure.

 **The End!**

 **Jk! I will be starting writing the sequel soon,should I just continue it on here or do you want me to start another tab/story area for it. Comment what you want. And REVIEW! Review! Review! Please!**


End file.
